Sly 4: What will happen?
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: This is merely my looking over the possibilities of what will come to pass in the next Sly Cooper game. Views expressed in this document do not reflect on actual events in Sly 4 or actual Sucker Punch views. Comments are appreciated.
1. Past

Characters of Cooper's Past

Okay, pardon me for being a little frank about this topic, but it is a little difficult to see a majority of previous Sly Cooper characters return. Now, I don't mean characters who were on the Cooper Gang at any time. I mean the other villains, quite a few of which also happen to be dead. Let's recap:

Neyla – Blown up within Clockwerk. She would make an awesome playable character, but there's only a five percent chance she'll even be mentioned in the game (besides cameo). Besides, she would serious butt heads with Carmelita, making for a confusing plot.

Clockwerk – Two things. One: He's dead. Double dead even! And Carmelita destroyed his parts. Two: He hates Cooper's guts. Unless he were to return as a villain, its a little difficult to see him having any spot whatsoever in the next Sly Cooper game.

Arpeggio – Squished by Clock-la in an ironic twist of the game. His chances of coming back are about equal to Neyla's. He'd also probably be flying around on his cyborg upgrades. Ultimately, with Bentley and Penelope, there is no real position left for the old bird.

LeFwee – Another brainiac, only he also hates Bentley's guts. Besides, he was used as a chew toy by a whole slew of sharks. He ain't coming back, PERIOD!

Black Baron – Penelope in disguise.

Mask of Dark Earth – Blown up. It wasn't even a character.

Jean Bison – Not exactly dead. But he was frozen again during the credits of Sly 2. Technology has yet to unfreeze him without causing him serious harm. Too bad, though. He would have been fun to have around.

Octavio – Again, not dead. But I doubt he'd leave his new prison full of fans. He would have been in combat, and it probably would have been funny to hear him make "Back in my day" quites all the time, but I sincerely doubt that he'd really leave.

Muggshot – He showed up in Sly Cooper 3, and he still didn't like much anybody who is associated with Sly. He might come back as a mini-boss or boss character, but aside from that, he's out.

Sir Raleigh – He's actually possible. But it's unlikely, seeing how Bentley takes up any of his possible positions in jobs. Well, he might be allowed sabotage, but I seriously just haven't heard much fan base for him.

---

Okay, I believe that leaves us with four characters: Rajan, Mz. Ruby, the Contessa, and General Tsao.

Rajan is a possibility, but he's questionable. Let's go over some statistics and possibilities with him.

Rajan

Pros: He's a powerful character who could probably take as much beating as Murray. His experience in the black market system makes him a likely candidate to have contacts within the crime world. He also has quite a bit of experience in marketing, suggesting that he could have some serious skill in diplomatic endeavors. Basically, a tough brute with several social skills.

Cons: His temper was perhaps the most stalling characteristic about having him attend the Cooper Gang. However, he seems to have mellowed out during his new career as a carpet salesman. He also has never been seen in a fight without his staff, so it may be a little curious to come up with controls for him. Basically, the current Rajan may have lost his youthful roar.

Possible Story: Given his new suburban career, it is possible that he may have found someone special. If Rajan were to attend, his circumstances would probably be similar to the Panda King's, only with a fiancée instead of a daughter.

Overall Review: Well, Rajan might be a good choice for a character. It's unlikely that he'd be put in the game, though, as Murray could probably handle most of the jobs he would have been given, and the Panda King would very likely steal his thunder. Ultimately, I don't think he's made the cut.

---

Now, it is very likely that a magic user may be a needed addition to the gang. Of course, our last three contestants are all magic manipulators. This means that it's only likely that one of them will make it. Let's compare

Mz. Ruby

Pros: She can raise the dead. She also has access to creatures of great power. Her character would also add well to the variety of the Sly Cooper Gang. She also has no real qualms with anyone besides Sly, and it's still a question as to when Sly is going to return to the game.

Cons: Mz. Ruby lacks overall speed. She'd be slower than Murray or Bentley, and her attacks would take a while to produce in a battle. Sly would also probably think the whole gang was off their rocker to let her join. Also, she has not proved herself of having very good common sense, summoning creatures which are too powerful for her personal control. Pretty much, she's a crackpot.

Possible Story: I'm a little fuzzy on this one. The best I can think of is being beaten by the Cooper Gang a second time after making a grab for revenge and being entertained into working with them. The epilogue could be a little strange for her.

Overall Review: She's a possible character, more likely a behind-the-scenes player like Penelope. However, she's more likely to return as a mini-boss like Muggshot than really join the Cooper Gang. I also have seen little fan base for her, so it's unlikely she'd be called back at all.

The Contessa

Pros: She has an advanced knowledge in several fields of black magic, and she seems to be cunning enough to use this knowledge with skill. She also happens to have above average agility. She's not quite as agile as Sly, but I can see her walking on wires and climbing poles. Her physical speed would be above decent as well. She also is a walking database on Interpol and most thieves, so she would be invaluable in reconnaissance. Pretty much she's a well balanced character with magical and hypnotic bonuses.

Cons: Her attack speed would be relatively slow, maybe about par with Bentley. She also has proved herself to lack a majority of physical strength. It is also uncertain how Murray would react to having her join, given their history together. However, socialization would really be her only real problem.

Possible Story: Bored or unimpressed with her new career in real estate, she'd probably return to crime. Like Dimitri, she could very likely end up in a prison in some surprising place like Tokyo, Egypt, or South America. She would probably help from the sidelines until being officially recruited into the gang. Her epilogue would have a strong possibility of being related to Murray's, like a manager of a professional boxer, or her going off alone to live in some haunted mansion in an otherwise normal neighborhood.

Overall Review: The Contessa really has a shot at coming back. I can't say that I'd guarantee her return, but I'd definitely vote for her if she were on a popularity poll. I think she'd make a great addition to the team with plenty of strengths, but still having her weaknesses. She is definitely someone to keep an eye out for.

General Tsao

Pros: Tsao has great agility, perhaps even equal to Cooper. He would make a great member to join, if Sly isn't quite part of the gang from the start. He also adds plenty of personality to his character. His strength, physical speed, attack speed, and intelligence are nothing to shake a stick at either. He also has dabbled in quite a few branches of black magic, and he's a martial artist, which is always a plus. His long-ranged attack abilities also make him a serious tank character.

Cons: I'm going to be very straightforward. Tsao's biggest con would be his personality. Sure, he's got plenty of it, but I doubt any of the other characters want much of it. He made Dimitri look humble, for heavens' sake. He'd probably try to change the name to the Tsao Gang several times, and Bentley and Penelope would probably try to get him to shut up half of the time. He also needs to learn that being traditional isn't always advantageous.

Possible Story: With as much power as Tsao has, I doubt he'd be kept in prison for very long. Outraged, he'd probably hunt down the Cooper gang after escaping. Understanding that Sly isn't with the gang, though, he'll probably join the Cooper Gang until they get Sly to rejoin. Having to work on a team, though, it's very likely that he'll become humbled along the way. His story/epilogue would very likely be related to the Kings, especially if Panda King comes back.

Overall Review: Well, Tsao is a pretty good character. Maybe too good of a character. I'd love to be able to play as him, but it's questionable if he'll even be allowed as a playable character. I still wouldn't count him out completely, though. He certainly would make for an interesting twist in the story.

---

Okay, ultimately, as far as past characters go, I think The Contessa and Tsao are the only two with any real chance at becoming part of Sly Cooper 4. Now, I'm not saying that the other characters are too poor or worthless in any sense. I am just saying that some circumstances cause difficulties. I may even be wrong, and Sir Raleigh and Rajan might even be on the box. I am merely suggesting what is most likely to happen.

Next chapter, I'll go over the current Cooper Gang.

Stay tuned, and please give me your personal reviews.


	2. Present

Characters of Cooper's Present

Okay, now I'm going to talk about the characters that actually belong to the Cooper Gang. Well, maybe not everyone because, let's face it, some of the characters of automatic.

Sly Cooper – The main character. They can't do a Sly Cooper game without him. It wouldn't make any sense at all.

Bentley – The brains behind the gang. He's been there from the beginning and he leads all the jobs. Without him, Sly Cooper wouldn't be the same.

Murray – Again, one of the originals. It wouldn't make sense if he had been left out. They tried that before, and Sly and Bentley still went after him.

Carmelita – Not an official member of the gang, but players have been allowed to use her in Sly Cooper 3. She also has been there from the beginning, and it was strongly implied at the end of Sly Cooper 3 that she wasn't going to ever let Sly out of her sight again. She's going to be there.

Penelope – If you saw the end of Sly 3, you know that she's made a gang with Bentley. As long as Bentley's there, she'll be there. There is no way she's going to be left behind, even if she is pregnant or something at the time.

---

Actually, I'm going to be discussing the three members that aren't guaranteed: The Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri. They're all good characters, but it's unlikely that they'll all come back. Let's go in order of how they joined.

The Guru

Pros: The Guru was a fun and unique character. His mind control abilities were phenomenal and amusing. He also could hide if running from a fight wouldn't be effective. The entirety of the Cooper gang got along with him, too. Pretty much, he's a lovable character with special abilities.

Cons: The main problem is that the Guru had no real attacks. All he could do was hide and jump on people's heads. He also has no real need to return to the gang, and he has new students now.

Possible Story: Well, given that he has new students, it's difficult to really say that he'd come back to train Murray. I just really don't know what to say about the Guru.

Overall Review: Like I said, I'm not sure what exactly to say about the Guru. He's a good character, but his limited abilities make it where he should only really be used to on missions few and far between. I don't think he'll be brought back, though.

Panda King

Pros: Well, the Panda King has great physical prowess, both with stamina and with powerful king fu skills. His unique skills in the field with his long distance fighting style made his fun and refreshing to play with as well. He also added a calm, poetic sense to the gang. He was just a lovely-tongued juggernaut.

Cons: Okay, let's face it. If the enemies' attacking speed was any quicker, he would have been an open target. His attacking speed is just too slow. It is also questionable if he'd leave retirement, and he wasn't entrusted with very many jobs in the game.

Possible Story: Most likely, Panda King would probably be drawn in due to his being forever in the debt of the Cooper Gang for helping to save Jing King. He would most likely get along well with the team and receive more action in the game. His epilogue would depend on if Tsao comes back or not.

Overall Review: It's a very good possibility that the Panda King would be brought back. I cannot say that it's a sure thing, though. I would love to see him come back, though. He definitely seemed like the type to be part of the official gang. It merely depends on what the game writers feel or felt.

Dimitri

Pros: Dimitri was a fun character. He had a winning personality and was a popular character. He also added new dimensions to the gameplay with his underwater adventures.

Cons: Dimitri's had interesting gameplay, but it was also a little unconventional. It looked like it should have been similar to the plane flight, but it was treated with curious button commands. He also seemed to go up against enemies with the greatest attack speed and accuracy of all enemies, whereas he had a slow swimming speed and reload rate. Unfortunately, his cons seem a little heavy.

Possible Story: Dimitri has a great show biz career, a fortune, and girls dripping off his arms. I have trouble believing that he would come back to the team, but he probably would if they appealed to his pride. He probably would be his gangster, player self until the end. I am unsure how he would affect the game, but it'd probably be humorous.

Overall Review: I'm unsure what to say about Dimitri. He's a notable character, showing up in two games, but he has no real reason to come back. He might be greater accepted if he was allowed to be part of the role-playing characteristics of the game and given just a bit more story. Of course, he has a history and two epilogues in the two games he's been in.

---

Okay, I can see the Panda King coming back. I can also see the other two coming back, but with less chance. I'd say about fifty-fifty chance for the panda, thirty three-sixty seven for the iguana, and twenty five-seventy five for the koala.

I just don't know, though. These characters are a little harder to accurately predict.

Anyways, in the next chapter, I'll start discussing some personal ideas of what would be fun ideas for the next game.

Later, and please give me your personal comments.


	3. Theory 1

Concept 1

Lewis Coil (aka The Mad Hatter)

Species: Snake

Appearance: Green scales, yellow eyes. He just looks like a long, thin snake. His head starts out broad and extends into a thinner snout. He wears a large top hat with the typical 10/6 card in it like the real Mad Hatter. He wears a sleeveless shirt, dress coat, and vest. His face is supposed to be very attractive in a very gothic sort of way. A large pocket watch is seen hanging from his pocket.

History: Coil was a promising scholar from an aristocratic family. He had other plans, though, as he was interested in a modeling career. He was told that he had the looks and the face and made for a promising candidate. However, he didn't have the body; or rather, he didn't have the arms and legs that were needed for most styles. Ashamed, he went into a depression and gained a thirst for revenge, he attempted to sabotage a fashion show by replacing the water in the sprinkler system and used a torch to set it off. Unfortunately for him, he used a brand of washable paint, and the cops happened to catch him before more than two designs were painted over. While in jail, however, he took his new free time to study up on clockwork technology, which has no need for electricity. Taking advantage of this, he was able to escape using a monster made out of many plastic forks. On top of developing his new technological skills, he also began practicing his the hypnosis skills that happen to be a tradition in his family, along with a family heirloom, a pocket watch that enhances hypnosis's effectiveness.

In-Game Story: Coil now runs a cruise ship called the S.S. Wonderland. Having gone delusional from his depression, he came to believe that he was the actual Mad Hatter from the ever famous tale of Alice in Wonderland. He used his talents in hypnosis to turn most of the fashion designers who mocked him into his new entertainment staff, each taking a role from the Alice in Wonderland story. The Cooper Gang comes to upstage due to the fact that Alice mentioned that she could only leave if her boss had his amusement park cruise become obsolete. He used his pocket watch to buy time to wind up the Dormouse whenever its power ran out in its battle with Murray. After defeat, he was taken to court. Pleading insanity, he got away with only several months of community service. Of course, it was to work for the fashion designers who he had kidnapped by sewing the sleeves onto the fashion designs.

Alice Marchland

Species: Rabbit

Appearance: Honey-gold fur, blue eyes. She wears a violet top hat and a ruby vest with a violet tuxedo with coattails and a skirt instead of pants. She has a near exaggerated hourglass figure and an adorably innocent-looking face. She also carries a standard magician's wand and a handkerchief hangs out of her jacket pocket. She has a beauty mark under her right eye and always wears show make-up.

History: Alice grew up in a poor family of magicians. She learned how to perform a wide range of magic, but she always dreamed of a more fabulous life. She tried to go into show business, but found herself being directed to the modeling economy. She met Coil in a tearoom, and he offered her a high-ranking job in his new amusement park cruise ship. Intrigued with the idea of a lavish life, she eagerly accepted, not expecting the fact that a majority of the staff were either clockwork or victims of hypnosis.

In-Game Story: Bentley was looking for a magic expert online when he came across Alice. She explained that she couldn't leave her boss until he had no more use for her. Though mentioned several times in the chapter, she actually does not make any interaction with the Cooper Gang until their big operation. Watching Coil in action, she was soon frightened by his intellect. After his defeat, it turned out that she was his business partner, which is the real reason why she couldn't leave. Before leaving the ship, however, she confronted the fallen Coil and told him that she thought they should go their separate ways, removing something that looks like an engagement ring from her finger. She joins the Cooper Gang and later mentions that she was intending to marry Coil for his money. Perhaps out of fear of his insanity and hypnotic abilities (even though she was the only non-hypnotized part of Coil's organic staff), she stated that she prefers her men big and stupid instead of lean and intelligent.

The Dormouse

Species: Clockwork Machine

Appearance: It's a giant machine in the shape of a massive dormouse. Gears extend from its back, and its eyes glow a fearsome yellow. It actually has a very simplistic design due to the lack of a need for most electrical attachments.

History: Constructed by Lewis Coil, this monster can always be found on the S.S. Wonderland in storage. However, it is usually kept unwound due to the fact that its sole purpose is to attack and destroy.

In-Game Story: Activated by Lewis Coil to attack the Cooper Gang, Murray has to take on this mechanical behemoth. It is too powerful to be taken head on, so Murray has to throw several well placed clockwork soldiers and run up to attack when it has wound down. Coil winds it up again, so it can attack further. But it eventually fails against Murray's might. The beat up Dormouse topples over on the insane mechanic, its gears crunched in to heavily to move anymore.

Queen of Hearts

Species: Supercomputer

Appearance: Typically, she looks like your old fashion supercomputer with massive hard drives and a long, complicated keyboard with keys you usually don't even understand unless you're a supergenius. Her monitor is pink, jewel-encrusted, and in the shape of a twenty-foot-tall heart. Its screen shows a blood-red frequency line.

History: The Queen of Hearts was purchased by Coil to run the S.S. Wonderland. The program is in charge of all electrical systems, guard schedules, and defensive precautions on the ship. On top of having indestructible plating and a self-supplying energy source, it has a progressive adaptation program, like when it learned it should destroy malfunctioning guards and servers, both of which are staffed by only clockwork units, when the obsolete unit is not in view of her subjects (the passengers) as previous experience showed it that its passengers disapprove of such behavior.

In-Game Story: The Queen of Hearts is running all the security measures on the ship, and Bentley realizes that it will have to be shut down before the gang goes to attack coil. Bentley has to go through a medieval gauntlet of soldiers, guillotines, and other deathtraps just to get into the room. The computer, however, came with both internal and external defenses, and after Bentley spent a grueling time going through more than ten levels of internal security, it lowered a laser gun and blasted the turtle's wheelchair to pieces right before shutting down. Murray had to go in and retrieve his friend from the shut down killer level, so they could all get out of the ship.

Guards (All listed are actually clockwork mechanical creations)

Spades (Badgers)

Battle Style: These are perhaps the heavy hitters of the group. They typically smash or stab you with their spears. Their attack speed is rather slow, though, so they shouldn't be too difficult to defeat. They are probably the most populous of the guards.

Clubs (Hedgehogs)

Battle Style: The hedgehogs aren't exactly offensive specialists, so their attacks cause minimal damage. They typically will curl up and roll over anything in their way. They cannot be attacked when rolling, so they're a little difficult to actually kill off.

Diamonds (Lizards)

Battle Style: They are basically fist fighters. They cause moderate damage with their basic attacks, but if they're knocked down, their spinning tail recovery attacks can deal pretty serious damage. Avoid the tail, and these guards just shouldn't be too hard.

Hearts (Flamingos)

Battle Style: These are the only long-ranged attackers on the level. Their pistols deal little damage, but they have an above average attack speed, so it'd be best to run and swerve rather than attack these guys head on.

Base

A massive cruise ship with casino/inn/theme park interior. The playing field would probably require a majority of Sly's skills. The whole are would general would be better for Sly, the top deck could agree with Bentley, but Murray would probably do best with the lowest decks, where everything is mechanical and there are no passengers to avoid.

New Ally

Alice Marchland

Specialty: Magic

Pros: A ranged attack and above average speed. Unlike other possible members, her specialty is in white magic instead of black. She can interact with most objects and lift heavy weights as well. Her physical appearance is also pleasing to the eye. She is also loyal as long as there is money to go around.

Cons: Her stamina/HP is relatively low, and her melee attack speed is much slower than her magical attacks. Also, as she has no previous experience as a thief, she has a great deal of questions about her new life. She also can be described as annoyingly talkative.

Gameplay: Her gameplay is very much like a mix between Murray's and Carmelita's. On top of movement, double jump, etcetera, her square button would be a roundhouse kick, her triangle button would be a solid uppercut with her knee, and her circle commands involve interacting with objects, including some magical artifacts that none of the others can get to work, and lifting large objects (unsuspecting enemies squirm too much).

End-of-Game Epilogue: Though it seemed they were finished, Alice decided that it was safer living with Coil instead of having to deal with the insanity the Cooper Gang often jumped into. Coil also has been released from his long-term community service and decided to put away his hat, resigning from his position as the Mad Hatter. Alice returned to Coil after discovering that he would never hypnotize her, but she has a hypnotic effect on him. The two opened up a children's storybook-themed amusement park and four floor library. They have since kept a peaceful life.

Lewis Coil is a spoof on the name Lewis Carroll, the author of the story Alice and Wonderland.

Alice Marchland is supposed to represent both the characters of Alice and the March Hare.

Please enjoy and comment.


	4. Theory 2

Concept 2

Colonel Reginald Custard

Species: Bull

Appearance: Typically like your standard black-furred domestic bull with huge, white horns. He's about the size of Jean Bison, only he stands upright instead of with a hunchback. His clothing typically consists of the stark white formal wear of the Southern Gentleman (Think of the KFC guy, only without facial hair and glasses, but with a hat on his head. He also often carries a massive revolver and a gold-headed walking stick made of a very hard and thick wood.

History: Colonel Custard grew up in a very basic farming family. When he came of age, he had enlisted in the army and quickly made his way up the ranks. He had a pretty nasty habit of deporting any soldiers who got a little too nosy about his progress. After the wars, he decided to move his family west. While trying to find a settlement, his family was attacked by Native Americans, and a majority of them died. A little disheveled, he continued with his sister, Vivian, and ventured into Texas. He soon struck oil. Now he runs his own town, of which he obtained mayorship under mysterious circumstances. He is rumored to be using rigged casinos, and he is known to buy up land that he doesn't necessarily need, especially illegal plots of Native American lands.

In-Game Story: Running his personal town, the Cooper Gang comes in to prove his illegal aspects, including a plan to blow up a nearby Native American settlement. He is actually oblivious to the thieves until his oil wells are sabotaged and Sheriff Puckett is taken out. This behemoth comes out to take on the Cooper Gang head on. Sly or Carmelita would be the best choice to face him, as Murray's a little to slow and Bentley's wheelchair makes him an easy target both for bullets and for gore attack. After being busted, he is imprisoned for his black market real estate trade and other scandalous, though minor, crimes.

Vivian Custard

Species: Cow

Appearance: She looks like a Holstein cow with her black and white fur. She's not quite fat, but pleasantly plump. She also looks very sweet and gentle. Her sun hat and Sunday dress may not look like proper attire for her specialty, but you'd be surprised with how many weapons she can hide. By the way, she's anthropomorphic and does not have an udder.

History: Colonel Custard's younger sister, Vivian has always looked up to her brother. She gained an interest in weaponry after her brother went to war, and she can not only use, but craft her firearms and grenades. However, she disapproves of her brother's current behaviors, but she's too loyal to ever think about leaving him. Instead, she tries to act as the peacemaker between her brother and the people. Despite her genius in weaponry, she is rather pacifistic.

In-Game Story: Bentley needed a special marksman for the team. Penelope suggested Vivian after seeing her work on Colonel Custard's biplane when he came to compete in the Black Baron's competition. Penelope contacted Vivian, but the cow wouldn't leave her brother. She did express that she thought her brother needed some help. The Cooper Gang comes in and busts the bull, freeing Vivian. She's not sure about actually hurting people, but she's great at destroying most other defensive measures. She also is willing to act as a defense shooter if any of the members end up in trouble. She still misses her brother the while time, though.

Samuel Puckett

Species: Ram

Appearance: He's big and tall, and his horns are plenty intimidating. He wears your classic cowboy duds with a huge Sheriff badge. He carries a seven shooter and a heavy-duty lasso. His boots are big enough to crack earth, and his hat keeps his face shadowed over.

History: Samuel is an old war friend of Colonel Custard. He was made into the Colonel's sheriff and is about as unjust as justice can be, and anyone who argues with him gets roughed up pretty bad. He is even encouraged by the Colonel to act in a similar manner as Octavio did, only he prefers Bluegrass over Opera.

In-Game Story: Running the show to keep the "law" in-check, Puckett's ventures leave Bentley a little perturbed about the effectiveness of the gang's big operation. He has Murray go in to take him out, but it isn't an easy fight. Puckett even shows off by playing his banjo throughout the battle. When the battle is finished, Murray shoves the ram into an outhouse, taking his gear for a costume later.

Guards

Pig

Battle Style: These are not the Black Baron's pigs. They're packing pickaxes and dynamite. They'll try smacking you with their tools to deal heavy damage and throw their explosives if you try running away.

Rooster

Battle Style: These birds are stronger at a distance. Their pistols may not deal superb damage, but their attacking speed is pretty quick. You'll want to wait for when they're reloading to attack. In close combat, they'll try attacking you with their spurs.

Horse

Battle Style: These big fellas are all about heavy damage and slow speed. Sure, they run fast, but they take a while to pull through with their close combat attacks, and their shotguns take a fair time to reload. You'll still want to avoid these guys if you're Bentley or Sly.

Base

A little southwestern town in Texas. It looks a lot like your basic Western movie area. It would be more advantageous for Murray and Bentley than Sly, who needs more playground equipment than available to be truly effective.

New Ally

Vivian Custard

Pros: Her stamina is pretty fair, about as great as Murray's. She also has plenty of long-ranged attacks, and her grenades may produce a few more coins than usual.

Cons: Her physical speed is a little below average, and her agility is about squat. Even though her attack speed may seem good, she has to reload every once in a while.

Gameplay: Straightforward, square is a body slam with plenty of knockback power and triangle is to throw a grenade. L1 is a pistol shot in the field, but during her missions (which will look a lot like the turret missions in Sly 2 and the gunboat missions in Sly 3), she's hunkered down and can use the L2 and R2 buttons to switch between a tommy gun, a shotgun, and a sniper rifle. L1 is to fire. The tommy gun is best for missions where you're trying to defend a teammate as its attack speed is fast and reload time is minimal, but its accuracy stinks. The sniper rifle can zoom in twice as far as the binocucom, and its power isn't the best, so it should be used to far away targets. If you are close enough, the shotgun would be best for things like dams and solid walls. Its bullets have more kick, especially with their extra hot habenero-based gunpowder, but it takes a fraction of a second longer to reload.

End-of-Game Epilogue

Vivian decides to stay with the Cooper Gang for a while, mostly due to a want to travel the world. She does receive a letter from her, brother, however, that he has been released from prison and has settled in a nice little country home. Most of his land and fortune confiscated, he spends his days usually telling the neighborhood children about his time in the wars. He has even taken on a Native American bride (unnamed, mountain lion) and is currently an expecting father.

Due to his curious nature in jail Puckett soon became a warden at an international jail. Most inmates listen to whatever he tells them to do, and he cracks the skulls of any troublemakers. There have beenj no recorded escapes since he's taken custody.

---

I realize some controversy may arise concerning Vivian as far as the morality of characters with udders goes. All I'm going to say is that if you were to be physicality correct with anthropomorphic characters, Penelope and Carmelita, both coming from species that give birth to litters, would both be by far a load more suggestive.

I see this as being an early stage. Perhaps first or second, but I must say that the characters I am listing are not necessarily supposed to all be in the game.

Please enjoy and comment.


	5. Theory 3

Concept 3

Lady Esmeralda Moliere

Species: Fruit Bat

Appearance: Being part of the flying fox family, Esmeralda looks a great deal more like Carmelita than the batty minions of the Contessa. She also has primarily black-violet fur with dark scarlet hair, and her eyes are emerald green. She wears a two-piece dress with both Victorian and Tropical influences. She also wears large emerald earrings and a fair-sized brooch.

History: Having her mother die during childbirth, her father tried to raise his young heir to be fit of her noble stature. Her mother, however, had been an Oceanic performer who married into a French Victorian-Austrian Elitist family of nobility. Her father also fell ill to a viral infection and died when she was a young. She grew up under the care of butlers and maids. In school, she was often mocked and avoided due to a rumor that she was a vampire. She was prone to running away from the school due to the cruelty, and she found little solace in her staff. One day, a tutor was hired for the young lady-to-be, and that tutor was none other than the Contessa. During her schooling years, she showed little interest in most subject, doing about mediocre in them. Psychology, however, caught her interest, and she quickly devoured it. After the Contessa left for her career at Interpol, young Esmeralda continued her study in psychology. Due to her self-exclusion from most of the world, it is unkown how advanced her studies in psychology went. It is rumored that she took a particular interest in the psychology of fear, and she has been suspected of possible identity theft in the past. Again, however, due to her lack of socialization, nothing could ever be proved. Some have even wondered if she ever truly existed.

In-Game Story: Esmeralda has decided to completely cut herself off from the rest of the world by purchasing a castle on an island distant from all civilization. By recommendation or a repaying of a favor, the Contessa desires the Cooper Gang to try to bring the young Esmeralda back to the light of day. Though not seen for most of the chapter, she appears in the final battle to daze Sly or Carmelita, whoever is chosen to fight Leopold, during the fight to completely mangle their controls for a short amount of time. After having her butler being defeated and her inner sanctum invaded, she found no choice but to join the Cooper Gang under her old tutor's request.

Rupert Leopold

Species: Mouse

Appearance: An older gentleman, Leopold doesn't look like much of a threat during the day. He wears a butler's formal attire and has slicked-back silver hair. Being formal, he holds his tail up high. At night, however, he grows nearly four times in size, and looks rather feral. He still keeps a majority of his formal persona and speaks with a crisp accent rather than caveman slough.

History: One of the oldest butler's on the staff of the family Moliere, he was one of the closest servers to Esmeralda. Completely devout to the name Moliere, he takes every command of the young lady to heart, even being used as a test subject for a lycanthropy experiment. He is currently believed to be the sole connection between Esmeralda and the outside world.

In-Game Story: Still on Esmeralda's staff, Leopold walks the grounds to check up on the guards. He acts similarly to Carmelita from Sly 3, as a unit that will beat the pulp out of Cooper Gang members and impossible to defeat except through a possible glitch. However, during the battle with Esmeralda, he comes to her defense in full lycanthropic fury. He'll slash at Sly or Carmelita, depending on who is fighting him, and stomp around to emit shockwaves that will harm his opponent. When defeated, he dance around for a minute and collapse similarly to Muggshot in Sly 3, the only real difference being a curt Shakespearean quote as his final line.

Ms. Selena Black

Species: Raven

Appearance: She wears a fancier than usual sorceress's gown. She also carries a heavy oak staff. Her assorted gold trinkets are believed to be magic. She is often seen sitting over some cauldron or other on a perch that looks like a crystal egg.

History: Being one of the last descendants of a family of black magicians, Ms. Black continued her family's tradition. She followed her dwindling clan's teachings to the greatest detail and soon learned all of their secrets. Thirsting for more knowledge, she decided to travel the world.

In-Game Story: Ms. Black is in the staff of Esmeralda now. She is believed to bring nightmares to life for her fear-loving employer. She works all the black magic on the island and is considered a very formidable opponent. Depending on the Cooper Gang's array, Bentley, Penelope, or Tsao would be the best choice to oppose her. Upon defeat, she'll decide that she needs to learn more and leave the island.

Guards

Crow

Battle Style: These black birds look a little strange against the jungle scenery with their Victorian archer attire. They shoot both arrows and darts. The arrows do about medium damage, but the darts may daze you so other guards can attack you. Close up, they'll attack several times with their wings. This attack is fast, but it does minimal damage.

Rat

Battle Style: These rats may have one of three different weapons: a mace, an ax, or a pike. They typically with just smash you with their weapons. The different weapons will affect the rats' physical and attack speeds and the power of their attacks.

Wolf

Battle Style: These wolves are a little tricky to deal with. They carry blunderbusses and whips. During the day, they are rather small, and their weapons weigh them down. During the night, though, they're massive, and even Murray would have difficulty taking down one. The time of day only affects their physical and attack speeds, not their power.

Base

A castle on an island in Oceania. The castle itself has a lycanthropic condition. During the day, it looks similar to a beach resort with tropical and romantic scenes. When the sun has completely left the sky, though, the castle changes completely. It makes Dracula's castle look like a preschool. The fog also may hide guards, so the night zone will keep you on your toes.

New Ally

The Contessa

-or-

Lady Esmeralda

Pros: She comes with both a gliding and a pickpocketing ability. She has great control and speed while in the air. Like the Guru, she can use illusion to avoid battle. She also can assault an enemies mind and stick them in the insanity condition, where they attack other guards. Her best ability, though, is being able to take full control of an enemy. She can also climb like Sly, though she shares no other stylized techniques with Sly.

Cons: She has no actual attacks. She also has relatively low stamina and has low speed on the ground. Her mind control technique places her consciousness in her victim, however, so she would need to be kept in an area where no other guards should appear. She also has a cold and distant personality, so it's a little difficult to see her get along well with the chummy members of the Cooper Gang.

Gameplay: Well, movement and jumping controls are the same. R1 in the air lets her spread her wings, so she can take full advantage of great heights. The square button allows her to use a startling illusion can will strike fear even in the toughest of guards. The triangle button lets her pounce towards an enemy, making them insane as she passes by them. Like the Guru, she needs to hold down the L1 button to charge her possession technique. She'll take over the body of the guard that glows during the charge time, usually the closest opponent. The circle button is classic interaction commands.

End-of-Game Epilogue

After staying with the Cooper Gang, Esmeralda learned to open up to the public. She decided to take her sell her castle and start her new life in a new public domain. She decided to replace her training in fear and understand the psychology of love. After leaving the Cooper Gang, she started her own talk show on television and became a sensation in one season and is now one of the most popular people in the world. She's a little shy about the new outburst of attention.

Pretty much, Esmeralda's a new and improved version of the Guru mixed with th Contessa. This location would be about third or fourth in gameplay.

Even though Esmeralda should only be part if the Contessa makes a cameo appearance like Dimitri in the early levels of Sly 3. The two cannot both be part of the Cooper Gang.

Please comment.


	6. Theory 4

Concept 4

Lortuma Xolcoatl

Species: Jaguar

Appearance: Lortuna is slim, but she has well-developed muscles. Her sleek figured is encased in a sort of bikini with a skirt, all made of feathers and gold. Her keen eyes are the only things sharper than her nails. She is a tall, powerful woman with a fierce, yet very attractive, appearance.

History: Lortuma was born into her tribe during difficult times. It was unknown who her father, and her mother was kidnapped by explorers who were investigating the locality for possible mining locations. Lortuma was passed between tribal families, but many believed she was a cursed child due to her father being of unknown origin and her mother being taken away. One day, the young native girl was sitting all alone on a river bank, when several rainbow-colored feathers fell from the sky and landed perfectly in her hair. She went back to tell her story, and the village elders exclaimed it as a sign that she was a daughter of the famed Quetzalcoatl. After that, she was both admired and feared. From then on, she began to develop a goddess complex. She trained herself everyday in both physical and magical traits. In her late teens, she forced her tribe to become her worshipers, and she decided to build the city of El Dorado as a tribute to her "father".

In-Game Story: Bentley decided that the gang needed a member who specialized in underground activities. Murray stated that he met a guy who he met a man during a stop in his soul-searching ventures in South America that could fit the bill nicely. The gang went to find this underground specialist, but they found a golden empire in the jungle. It turns out that the ever proud goddess Lortuma is kidnapping every man in the vicinity, so that the great "goddess" herself may choose a groom she sees as suitable. After Cortes and Ramirez are taken out, Lortuma is interested in the new warriors. When an all around refusal is offered to her by the males in the Cooper Gang, she goes ballistic. She retreats into her palace and takes a full out assault against the gang. After sneaking past the many defensive measures, the Cooper Gang finds that Lortuma has chosen her future groom. After the gang makes reference that they are intending to have the digger join their gang, Lortuma becomes filled with wrath. Sly or Tsao would do best to fight her. Her battle style occurs in the middle of a temple, and she shoots lightning bolts at you until you get close enough. Then she tries to slice your guts out of you, and after taking a certain amount of damage, she'll punt you away, and the whole process starts over again. After she's lost three-fourths of her HP, she brings a statue of the feathered serpent Quetzalcoatl to life to attack the gang. The dragon sweeps through the stage, breathing fire, while the battle gets more intense, where she actually will blast multiple bolts in a X-shape across the room and sweep around quickly. After her defeat, she simply falls to the floor and starts wallowing in self pity. She is arrested for numerous counts of kidnapping and for forcing an entire civilization to serve her under false pretenses of being a goddess.

Senor Julio Cortes

Species: Toucan

Appearance: Large bill, black feathers, and yellow eyes, Julio may look comical, but he is no joking matter. He's clad in steel from head to ankle, and he's well-trained in the arts of the rifle. He also carries a medallion that is assumed to have magical abilities.

History: Senor Cortes is part of a long family line that is made up of world renowned treasure hunters. He was obsessed with the family business and learned every means of tracking gold. Like most of the men in his family, he became obsessed with the idea of untold fortune and became heartily ruthless about obtaining it.

In-Game Story: Senor Cortes came to the South American rainforests with a group of hired help to search for treasures in the deep unknown. He had also sought out the underground expert, but a majority of his men were kidnapped by Lortuma's people. Repeat, he is not a friend of Lortuma's! He has been battling the golden empire in a furious rage. Though Bentley at first thought the war was great cover, he soon discovered a plan of Cortes's to destroy the entire empire of Lortuma in a way that would leave few survivors aside from his group through biological warfare. Finding both the strategy cruel and possibly hazardous to the hopeful new member of the Cooper Gang, Bentley decides that Cortes and Ramirez need to be taken out. He goes in personally to take out the toucan, but the battle is tough due to Cortes staying in the trees. Bentley had to knock him out with several sleep darts and bomb him quickly after hitting the ground. The insane conquistador is taken into custody for plans on mass murder and illegal warfare tactics. He is sent to a different prison than Lortuma as his volatile disposition needed greater restraint.

Marco Ramirez

Species: Howler Monkey

Appearance: Red fur and blue eyes, he's clad in a little less armor than Cortes. He also carries a fair-sized sword in his tail. His hulking frame is a little intimidating, but he also proves to be a rather sleepy person with little drive for anything aside from gold.

History: Ramirez grew up in a rather poor family, but his dreams always revolved around gold ever since he saw his first gold coin. He joined Cortes after the treasure hunter came to his hometown. Leaving his family with high hopes, he soon trained in his swordsmanship to help defend the claims of the camp.

In-Game Story: Ramirez has gone up the ranks and is now Cortes's right-hand man. He is one of the few men not kidnapped by Lortuma, and he has been intense in battle for the golden city ever since. However, the battle's lasted for quite some time, and he's been getting both paranoid and bored with the whole fiasco. Being the big go-to man for Cortes, he was on his way with his biological ticking time bomb when Murray came to confront him. The naturalist and the gold lover took it to flaming levels of intense battle. After the heavy battle, both brawlers were panting heavily and on the edge of collapse. Ramirez finally took his fall and stated that he needed a rest. He was arrested alongside Cortes as a conspirator against a civilization.

Guards

Monkey

Battle Style: These guys aren't here to monkey around. With their spears, they can attack from a pretty safe range and backflip away if you try to deliver any serious attacks. They may be pretty fair at offensive and defensive measures, but their stamina is very low, so they could easily be taken out by a couple of solid hits, even from Bentley.

Iguana

Battle Style: These hardy fellows can last a while in a fight, but they have very slow attack speeds. They wield a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other hand. The damage they lay with either weapon is both easy to avoid and mediocre at best.

Harpy Eagle

Battle Style: These are the elite soldiers in the area. They swoop down from the misted over trees and divebomb your character. After passing, they'll turn around and begin shooting golden arrows at you. It'd probably be a better choice to run away than fight these monsters.

Base

Well, I believe this would probably be a two-stage enemy. The first level would be similar to the second Contessa stage, only half the field would be sparse campgrounds and the other half would be like a golden castle.

The second place would be similar to the second Rajan stage. It's made up of a fair number of half-built golden buildings. The biggest attraction here, though, is an empirical and hard to get to golden palace on the side of a mountain. A golden temple stands not too far of from the palace.

New Ally

Nicolai Terrez

Species: Coati

Specialty: Underground Work

Appearance: Other than an elongated snout and a thinner tail, he looks similar to Sly Cooper. His eyes are also a dark brown with yellow undertones. Of course, his eyes are rarely seen because he wears night vision goggles. He also wears a white sleeveless shirt and brown shorts. He carries a pickax, spade, and trowel in his pack. His boots are a little heavier than Cooper's boots, but their cushioned, so they don't make a lot of noise. He also is known for making nervous gestures, not ever really being a cool person, and he will is a little afraid of fighting.

History: Nicolai was the son of an archaeologist and often sat beside the digs with his father. He was trained in archeology at an early age and made several impressive discoveries. It turned out that he had a nose, literally, for finding artifacts, especially gold and silver ones. He decided to break off from his father's tour in Asia to go into the unexplored regions of South America.

In-Game Story: Nicolai was taken into the custody of Senor Cortes for his gold-finding nose. Unfortunately, he led the whole entourage into the lands of Lortuma, leading to the self-proclaimed goddess to take nearly half of the group into her own custody. He isn't seen by the Cooper Gang until just before the final battle with Lortuma, where she is carrying the young archaeologist to her temple of marriage. After Lortuma's defeat, he figured he could at least return the favor to the Cooper Gang by joining their ranks for a while. He's a little shy of most of the team, but he's okay with Murray. Sly seems to be the one that distresses him the most with his daredevil personality. He does look at the danger of some of the insane missions he gets stuck on and wonders if it would have been safer if he had stayed with Lortuma.

Pros: He has one of the best stealth moves in the whole game. He also is a bit more sturdily built than Cooper, so he can take several more hits than the raccoon. He also has a chance to procure twice as many coins from smashed items than the other members of the gang.

Cons: He's a little slower than average and he has no means of getting to very high places. He can't interact with a whole lot of stuff, and even his double jump is pretty low. He's not used to fighting, either, so his attack speed is below average.

Gameplay: Well, he typically plays similarly to Sly, using his pickax instead of a cane for his attacks. However, he can only interact with trap buttons, and he has no secret slam attack. The biggest difference, though, is that he can burrow himself beneath the ground using the L1 button. He can move undetected underground. The only limits are that he can't burrow beneath water and he can't burrow beneath buildings or walls. He can use the L1 button to resurface.

End-of-Game Epilogue

Lortuma is left in jail for a while, but it is very likely that her sentence will be lightened with her obedient and good behavior, which was caused by the humbling of being defeated by the Cooper Gang in her own goddess temple.

Senor Cortes, on the other hand, has made several attempts at escaping his prison and often restrained by serious force. He has been stuck in solitary confinement several times, but he still squawks at everyone. It's not likely that he'll get out of jail for a long, long time.

Ramirez doesn't put up much fight. He is rather disappointed about the loss of all that gold, but he simply sleeps his depression off. He sometimes bangs on the wall of his cell to shut up surrounding prisoners. For the most part, though, he hasn't caused much trouble.

Nicolai has developed a bit more of a daring personality with the Cooper Gang, but he leaves, saying that he's had enough adventure for a while. The last that the gang has heard from him was a letter which strongly implied that he was planning on digging Lortuma out of jail.

---

Okay, this would probably be a mid-early set of levels. I think it would do best as two, as there wouldn't be enough time to do the whole story in one.

Well, there are still ideas to come.

Please enjoy and comment.


	7. Theory 5

Concept 5

Keiichi Unagi

Species: Japanese Eel

Appearance: Primarily a black eel with sharp green eyes. He's dressed in red armor with gold horns, and he always carries a titanium-plated diamond sword with a silver hilt. He can usually be found in a large fish tank in his lounge, but he has a series of pipes which he can open to go for a swim in the mountain's rivers

History: The current heir to the Unagi mansion, along with being the last of the Unagi men, he's ruled his Northern Japanese domain for a little over a decade. He started young, and he is a greatly respected warrior. His family has been longtime rivals with the Tsao dynasty, both of the founding fathers having made a bet as to who could take over their respective country the soonest. His family also has made quite a study in the black arts. The Unagis, however, found using water a useful tool in their arts, but the rest is fairly similar to the black arts of Tsao. He very much honors the dead and sees it an honor to keep tradition.

In-Game Story: When Tsao is seen as a prospective member of the gang, the rooster refused on account of the gang ruining his marriage. Like the Panda King, though, he seems to be inspired to join, on the condition that they will prevent the heir of Unagi from marrying to continue his line. The rooster feels it should only be fair that the two families do not continue their lines until both have fitting opportunity to marry. The gang agrees to do the favor, believing that the eel couldn't be much better than the rooster. They find the locality of the eel, and they find out that he is in the middle of deciding from two prospective brides. After the Cooper Gang has irritated Unagi, he goes out to summon forth Kitsune spirits and is even in the process of creating a Gashadokuro. After he finds himself cornered, he floods the entire building he's in, leaving only a platform for Bentley and Penelope to stand on. He rises up quickly to attack with his sword, or he may use water magic to attack with magical tentacles and serpent spirits. Penelope has to knock out the electromagnets attached to the ceiling before Bentley gets to try shocking the eel with his electric darts. After primary defeat, Unagi implies defeat, though he never admits it. Instead, he releases his Gashadokuro to attack the whole team. It takes all the current members of the Cooper Gang and Tsao's magical knowledge to take out the behemoth skeleton. After wriggling his way out of the collapsed bones, Unagi finds himself arrested for bringing a giant dead soldier to life.

Ayame Tsundere

Species: Orangutan

Appearance: Being anthropomorphic, her legs are a little longer than the average orangutan's. She wears and blue and pink shirt with blue pants, all surprisingly tight. She has a whole menagerie of weapons she can pull out of her sleeves at any moment. Her eyes are pink, but they are sharp enough to scare the snot out of most people.

History: Ayame was born into a kunoichi village (think of a Japanese version of the Greek Amazons). She was trained in the art of the female ninja and usually viewed men as an inferior gender. However, she was taught of the power of the Unagi clan. It was a surprise to her that the sole member was a male, but she was willing to accept the fact as with the rest of her training.

In-Game Story: Ayame is a representative from her kunoichi village as a possible treaty-bride to create an alliance between the village and the Unagi empire. She's not particularly enthusiastic about the whole affair, but she's loyal enough to her village to see the samurai. She still does not act very interested when the Cooper Gang arrives, but when she happened to see Murray return to the Safe House after his mission. Finding a threat to the Unagi household, she surprised the whole gang by attacking on the spot. Murray and Bentley had to work together to take out the ninja, but they soon found that Unagi noticed the hostage situation.

Ryoko Yandere

Species: Golden Orb Web Spider

Appearance: Black hair and yellow eyes. Her legs are long and striped with yellow and black. Her hair is tied back into a long ponytail. She wears a dark red kimono with gold lining, and is usually seen in the middle of her web. She doesn't have any weapons on her, but she can usually be seen smoking a hookah or drinking sake while she sits, meditating.

History: Ryoko was born into a tsukimono-suji family line, and she was raised in the social order of the Fox Witch. She was taught divination, illusion, invisibility, and fire making. On top of magic, she was taught in both medical and artistic lifestyles. She became a leading nurse, and she became famous for her kindness, despite her knowledge of the black arts.

In-Game Story: Ryoko was sent to the Unagi mansion to act as a possible treaty-bride, so that the tsukimono-suji clan might gain even greater respect with their peers. Even though she showed particular interest in the Unagi heir, the indecisive samurai has let her live on his grounds in a special arboreal dwelling on top of the mountain. After Ayame had been taken out, Bentley sent Sly, depending on whether Sly has joined the gang, which is most likely, to climb up and take the only other potential bride into custody. However, they find that she had all ready sensed their presence, and out of love for the Unagi heir, she goes ballistic. She attacks with fire, lightning, and illusion while Sly tries to climb the web to attack her. Every time he hits her, though, he loses his footing and falls down the web a bit. It's a good thing that it only takes three hits to knock her out. She falls from her web, but Sly, being a gentleman, used one of the threads to swing down and save her from the deadly impact. Due to her surprisingly aggressive actions, Bentley keeps a constant flow of his sleeping serum injected into her.

Guards

Japanese Macaque

Battle Style: These monkeys act very much like samurai. They will slice you with their swords if you get too close, which does moderate damage and has decent speed. They also will sometimes pick up snowballs and throw them at you if you're out of reach. The snow's damage is pretty much obsolete, though. Their real claim to enemy fame is that they'll surprise you occasionally by jumping out of hot springs.

Mi-Ke Cat

Battle Style: These little critters may look cute and cuddly, but they have major ninja skills. They will throw either kunai knives or throwing stars at you from a distance, and up close they have some jutsus that could deliver some serious damage. They also have some pretty fair land speed, and they may disappear into the shadows if they're suspicious, so be careful.

Hellbender Salamander

Battle Style: These have to be some of the scariest guards you've ever met. They're powerhouses on the ground, being about the same size as Murray. The really scary part is that they don't die in water. Instead, they just swim along. They'll shoot powerful blasts of water or suck in air quickly to either push or pull you towards water.

Kitsune Spirits

Battle Style: Roaming around the grounds, they're unique in the fact that they use fire to attack. They're similar to Tsao's dragon spirits, but they can move on their own and are known to attack quickly. They'll dissipate soon after their first attack.

Base

Even though this are looks like a peaceful, lovely, almost romantic setting on a tall, pure Japanese mountain, it's the Cooper Gang's worst nightmare. Water, water, and more water, from wide streams to hot springs. The hot springs won't do you any harm, but the numerous streams and reservoirs are too deep for the raccoon, turtle, and hippo (which are ironically all water-based creatures) to swim in. It's beautiful, but deadly. There are also several buildings including a dojo and Unagi's mansion.

New Ally

Tsao

End-of-Game Epilogue

After Unagi was taken into custody, Ayame and Ryoko were returned to their respective villages. However, the last that the Cooper Gang heard, Unagi's sentence was cut short because someone seemed to have rescued him while another committed arson on the whole prison. It is currently unknown where Unagi and his accomplices, supposedly Ayame and Ryoko, now reside.

Tsao, though, after being humbled a bit by relying on teamwork, has made a home in the village near Panda King's home. A recent letter from the rooster indicated that he was at least in a relatively friendly relationship with the Panda King, as they are both seen meditating with each other at a fireworks festival. Whether he is going to marry Jing King or not is not inferred as of yet.

---

Kitsune = fox spirit

Unagi = fresh water eel

Tsundere = A character, typically female, who is usually cold and distant concerning a potential lover, but later expresses romantic interest.

Yandere = A character who is typically loving from the beginning, but usually becomes a hostile psychopath due to either a threat to the one she loves or a threat to her relationship with her loved one.

Kunoichi = A female ninja, typically trained in geisha techniques along with being taught to be a seduction, medical, weapons, poison, and performance expert.

Tsukimono-suji = A Japanese witch that uses foxes or fox spirits to perform magic. They are typically respected and feared for their talents.

I'm sorry if this concept makes the Cooper Gang look hostile.

Anyways, please enjoy and comment.


	8. Future

Characters of Cooper's Future

Kids! That's what everyone's interested in: "When can we expect the first baby?"

Well, to be blunt, probably never. Not every story ends with an epilogue like that. Well, it's very likely that when all is said and done that at least Sly's child will show up. And I do suppose that Bentley was intending to go to the future with his time machine.

Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to look at the possibilities for children for the pairings in Sly Cooper.

Sly & Carmelita

Come on. This pairing was there from the beginning. We even had Sly kiss his cop lady in the first game. These two are going to get married eventually, though Sucker Punch might try to milk the series for all its got before letting Cooper have an heir.

Speaking of the next Cooper, what will it be? Boy or Girl? Single or Twins? Cop or Thief? Raccoon or Fox? Well, the typical person would probably say that it would be a single raccoon male child that leans toward the Cooper legacy.

Now, putting it into perspective, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that the child will end up a thief. I do not believe that it will be a raccoon, though. Oh, no, no, no, it's most likely that Sucker Punch is going to sucker punch everyone by having a fox end the, like, seventeen-raccoon-long chain. Why? Because it keeps you on your toes and lets you know things are changing. I am not going to say anything on gender because that would seem like favoritism. And even though twins are always fun, but I am pretty sure it will be a single child. Maybe a younger sibling, eventually, but no twins.

Now, if the child was a girl, I can see her being impish like her father. Maybe a little more ready to answer a threat with weapons than jokes, but still impish. I wouldn't be surprised if she kept more weapons than the cane, like a shock pistol or a whip. She would probably have most of her father's traits, though she'll be the spitting image of her mother. Okay, maybe her hips won't be so wide, but she'll look like her mother for the most part.

A boy? I think he would be more seriously coy. He would probably entertain himself for a bit with quips and one-liners until he felt the need to take out the bad guy. Thing is, he'll either always do it last minute with a one-hit KO from a falling statue or chandelier, or he'll end up having to chase them down. He'd probably forget the mask, but his uniform would be similar to his father's outfit.

Bentley & Penelope

The only other canon pairing in the series. They started in Sly 3 and are likely to continue on strong for the rest of the series. Their kid would obviously be a complete brainiac like the parents, but there are a few more twists with this one.

It's a turtle and a mouse! That's insane cross-breeding! I'd say that the percentages are seventy-five for mouse, twenty-five for turtle, fifty percent for a defensive mammal like an armadillo, and fifty percent for another defensive mammal like a hedgehog. I also suppose there's possibilities for a lizard somewhere, but I wouldn't give that idea mush thought.

I am pretty sure their first child would be a boy. I don't know why, they just seem like the sort of couple that would start with a boy. Odds are that he'd probably specialize in computers like his father, but he'd dress a bit more normally like his mother. He would also talk technically like his father, but use sarcasm as often as his mother.

I... I just don't have any more to say about that.

Murray

The video game bachelor of the year. Even though he's probably childish enough to still believe that girls have cooties, everyone wants to see the lovable hippo get paired up with someone. So far, I can think of four propsed possibilities.

1. Murray & His Van

I do not see this as a paring. Mostly because Murray used such terms as "My baby!" and "Mama's coming!" Yes, mama. I think he sees the van more as his own child already.

However, given how I see Murray as the chief mechanic on the team (Sure, Bentley does the engineering during the construction of machines, but Murray's still the mechanic), I believe that there is a possibility for a different child. Bentley would have to help with the A.I., but I can very much see Murray making a robot child for himself. A robot son, to be specific. You know, somebody he could talk cars and videos games with over an extra large pepperoni pizza.

2. Murray & Jing King

Perhaps the largest Sly Cooper fan pairing after Sly and Neyla. Where did this come from? Just because Murray's a single guy and Jing King's a single girl, it does not mean that they will get together! I'm sorry, Sly Cooper fans, this just ain't happening.

If these two did end up together, the child would be a panda, hands down. And that's all I have to say about that.

3. Murray & The Contessa

I know this sounds like shock value, but that's only because everybody thinks the Contessa some old granny lady. News flash: She was a prison warden! I would bet she was anywhere from her mid-thirties to early forties in Sly 2, the time when Murray would have been in his mid- to late twenties. This makes for an age difference of somewhere around ten years. I know it sounds weird, but Murray already looks like the forty-year-old virgin figure.

Now, look, I am not saying this would be an evident couple, but they have a history. Actually, even though I said Murray was childish, I believe this pairing would start out as contention in the team and evolve into sexual tension the more time they spend together. Even though this is possible, it's hard to explain in a children's game. All in all, it's possible, but it would involve the Contessa becoming part of the Cooper Gang and then it'd still be a twenty percent chance at best.

Anyways, as far as possible children would go, a boy would very likely be something like a Hercules or Stag Beetle, while a girl would most likely be a scorpion. I cannot predict possible personalities.

4. Murray & New Character

This is the pairing I see having the most potential. If Sucker Punch wanted Murray to fall in love, they'd come up with a character to be his romantic interest. I don't know who or what, but they will.

Dimitri

The guy's got a potential Floridan harem. Don't ask me.

General Tsao & Jing King

Probably the most canon pairing you could get without being canon. However, it's still very unlikely. For this pairing to happen, both General Tsao and the Panda King would have to become part of the Cooper Gang, and then Tsao would probably have to save the old firework maker somehow. Even after that unlikelihood, the pairing would probably only go so far as being "inferred".

If it does happen, the child would either be a panda or a chicken that looks like a penguin. The possible gender and personality would depend on if Tsao had changed at all in the games.

Everybody else is either too old, dead, or does not show interest in love. I do like a good Neyla/Arpeggio pairing, though

Anyways, please post your comments.

This will be the last chapter for now, but I may come up with more concepts/theories later.

Enjoy.


	9. Time to Get Serious

Time to Get Serious

And by that, I mean what I really think could happen in Sly Cooper 4. So far, I've been playing with character ideas and who will and won't show up in future games. However, opinions on previous characters aren't going to go far, and the original characters I've suggested so far were not really intended to be in any games. And truth be told, I pretty much just wanted to make characters, not a story.

Now, though, that has changed. And from here on, I'm going to talk about my idea for "Sly 4: End of Thieves?".

The primary thing behind this is that, unlike my previous characters, who were merely revolved around the idea of making new allies, these characters are centralized around a main boss. A boss that has some sort of issue with the Cooper family, like Clockwerk and Dr. M.

---

The beginning of the game would center around playing as Bentley instead of Sly. Bentley has finished his time machine, and he saw Sly battling Clockwerk in the future. At least, it looks like Clockwerk.

Wasting no time, and too afraid of what could be, Bentley infiltrates Interpol to talk to Sly about it. Sly is a little disbelieving at first, seeing how he watched the Clockwerk parts rust into oblivion after Carmelita smashed the hate chip.

However, Bentley comments on how he saw an ad on Thiefnet posted by someone who goes by the name of "Clockwerk, Hater of Cooper," and there's already a gang who responded called "The Manufacturers." Concerned, Sly agrees to join back with his former life in order to stop Clockwerk from coming back.

Carmelita then enters at this time. Seeing Bentley, she pulls her shock pistol off the wall and tries to arrest him. Sly stands between the two, though, and he explains the situation to Carmelita, even how he faked amnesia. The fox is stunned, and rather hurt, but she realizes the new threat at hand. A creature like Clockwerk is a weapon more fearsome than a nuclear bomb, and most likely on the illegal list.

The scene ends with her going off into the next room, grabbing her traveling cloak and telling the two boys she's coming with them. Sly and Bentley merely gape after her in shock.

---

I realize Clockwerk might sound a bit played out, but this is not going to be Clockwerk, per say. Rather, "The Manufacturers" are going to be an assembly line to create a weapon similar to Clockwerk, all for the mysterious character known as "Clockwerk, Hater of Cooper." The Cooper Gang needs to find a way to stop the resurrection of Clockwerk, before it's too late.

To keep things fresh, there is going to be a new aspect to gameplay. It's called Battle Sequence. Primarily, during certain attacks performed by guards or bosses, Sly and co. can press the circle button to preform a cutscene counterattack. They have to be in range at the time, and timing is essential.

However, with bosses, there may be up to three stages in Battle Sequence, and if you fail at a later sequence, you'll receive massive amounts of damage. The boss will still be damaged, yes, but they usually have a higher amount of HP/Stamina than the members of the Sly Cooper gang.

In order not to fail at any time, you need to remember that timing is crucial. Mashing the circle button might get you through the first, and maybe the second, sequence, but the third definitely requires more skill with timing. But the aftermath is worth it.

---

Anyways, I should have characters up soon. They will take time to think over, though. Just tell me what you think.


	10. Sly 4 Arc 1

Arc 1

Chapters

Sly Copper and the Gang in: What's Mine is Mine

Location

A mine in the Australian Outback. It's not anywhere near the mines from Sly 3, but the guards might seem similar. Very similar. However, there is little to this stage above the ground. The rest all belongs to a subterranean city. Sly will have to pickpocket a few keys in order to open safe passage for his pals to the central area.

Characters

Dr. Oliver K. Porter

Gender: Male

Species: Kookaburra

Specialty: Mineralogy

Appearance: He's in his mid-thirties, so his black hair has started to gray a little. He wears a leather jacket of a high quality and class. He also wears a silk vest and a cotton shirt. He carries a silver staff with an opal on the end, and a pair of spectacles rests neatly on his beak. He can sometimes be seen flying, but he usually walks around with a gait similar to the geese in Jean Bison's levels.

Personality: He is typically good-natured, yet studious. When he is seen around the field, he seems to show a preference for stretching. He also releases his laughing call on and off, and it usually signifies a special attack when he's fighting Cooper. He treats the battle as a good-natured game. Most likely, this reaction to the fight might confuse fans into wondering if he is really mad at Cooper or if he is even taking the battle seriously.

History: Dr. Porter was a motivationally powerful youth in his college days. He has always been known to be the center of attention. However, his family was middle-class merchant family. He took up mineralogy in his later school years, and he is now the leading world expert on the subject. He can tell you what all the elements, minerals, and other statistics of a piece of dirt just by tasting or smelling it. He's currently one of the richest gem miners in the world, and the first Manufacturer to put his efforts into creating Clockwerk.

Sly's Description: Oliver Q. Porter studied mineralogy for the better part of his life. He can tell you what all a stone is made out of just as soon as look at it. He's currently running a mine in Western Australia, but judging from the local miners, I think he'd be expecting us. Not only are his miners armed, but he runs his entire business underground. It may be risky, but we need to stop his part of the manufacturing of Clockwerk. A man with his knowledge could easily remake the alloy that made up Clockwerk's feathers, let alone name it for this new "Clockwerk."

In-Game Story: Sly and company make their base in a plateau above the ground of Dr. Porter's property. After Sly has been able to grant the others access to the city beneath the ground, the Cooper Gang still needs to draw out the miner's boss by sabotaging quite a bit of the mining machinery and the miners themselves. When Dr. Porter to comes out to check on all the chaos, he is confronted by Sly Cooper. He recognizes the name of Cooper as someone who sabotaged his previous miners. When confronted about "The Manufacturers" business, the kookaburra replies, "My dear boy, I admit that I have a quarrel with you, but I can assure you that I am a noble business man. All I know about this Clockwerk business is that someone by that name gave me a sample of a strange metal to identify and recreate. I did ask further about the purpose, but, well, when a client pays a Secret Identity Fee, I see no reason to press any suspicion against them." He is still flustered by the Cooper Gang's actions, and in the most gentlemanly way possible, he takes Sly on in battle. After he loses, though, he makes his escape. Sly and the others couldn't catch up to him, and, truth be told, the old kookaburra hadn't donw anything truly illegal, so they couldn't even pursue on Carmelita's behalf.

Cynthia Swann

Gender: Female

Species: Platypus

Specialty: Calligraphy, Typing, Machinery Work

Appearance: She looks rather avian, but she has golden brown fur with a fair sheen. She also has long golden blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a violet suit with a red shirt and black tie. She doesn't typically wear a lot of makeup, but her lilac eye shadow is evident. She is not usually seen around the city, but when she is, it is typically in a giant drill-tipped car, one of the few devices the Cooper Gang doesn't sabotage. However, she is often heard over the PA system.

Personality: She seems highly loyal to Dr. Porter. As his secretary, she cares a great deal about business, but she cares more about the gems that are being mined. She treats Dr. Porter after a kind fashion, but she doesn't give a second thought about yelling at the guards. The extent of her relationship with Dr. Porter is unclear, but her vast collection of jewelry betrays that she's been with him a long time.

History: Cynthia spent a great many years in business school. Coming from a well-to-do family, she always cared about the gems and jewels. It was during one of Dr. Porter's many gem galleries that she met the good doctor. Dr. Porter admitted that he was never particularly good at business, and as he could name the components of a stone with little difficulty, Cynthia could name you the worth of the stone. She took the job of being the mineralogist's secretary in an instant.

Sly's Description: As a secondary character, Cynthia is not regarded during Sly's introduction. However, Bentley describes her as the one who really runs the show behind the mines, and that the gang needs to find a way around her before they can get to Dr. Porter.

In-Game Story: Cynthia is not seen for most of the level, although she is heard conversing with Dr. Porter during Sly's reconnaissance mission. Later, Bentley hacks her systems, and Sly splices the PA wires, so the gang could use the secretary's voice to make the miners weaken the base of the underground city. After Sly's battle with Dr. Porter, she is revealed as more than a silhouette as she bursts into the cavern in her drill-car. After Dr. Porter jumps into it, she drives it through another wall, effectively escaping from the Cooper Gang.

Guards

Dingos

Battle Style: These are the same guys as Sly 3. They carry whips that can deliver serious damage. Their attacks can be neutralized by attacks, but that's pretty hard when you're fighting a group of them.

Battle Sequence: started by the attack where the dingo winds up the whip before a downward hit.

Sly: Sly tangles the whip in his cane and flips the dingo overhead into his special Slam attack.

Murray: He grabs the whip before it hits him. He follows up by spinning the dingo around him, hitting all surrounding enemies, and throws the tangled dingo skyward. The interacted enemy crashes into the ground.

Bentley: The cripple will jump back from the whip, placing a bomb in his place. When the whip hits the bomb, it explodes on impact, taking out the attacker.

Kangaroos

Battle Style: More direct and even slower than the dingos, these fellows will usually attack with a punch, but they have a more powerful attack that involves raising a smoke screen and dropping, elbow first, on top of the gang member.

Battle Sequence: Initiated by the elbow drop attack. Timing is a bit trickier.

Sly: He runs around in a circle, like his Silent Obliteration attack, creating a vortex to catch the kangaroo and spin it into submission, making his foe collapse.

Murray: The hippo looks up and grabs the kangaroo before impact. He then chucks the kangaroo to the ground and elbows it instead.

Bentley: The genius presses a button to bring out a jack-in-the-box fist. The fist clobbers the kangaroo, sending it spinning into a chaotic whirl that could easily nauseate anyone into defeat.

Wolves

Battle Style: These flashlight guards carry around blunderbusses. They have a limited vision range, but as soon as they see you, they'll start blasting you like crazy with their bullets. Get too close, and they'll pound you with their steel gun.

Battle Sequence: Initiated by the wolf's melee attack.

Sly: He jumps up and lands on the gun when it is swung down. While the wolf is confused by the sudden disappearance, Sly bashes him over the head with his cane, jumps down on the ground, and uses his Slam attack on the wolf.

Murray: Murray grabs the gun and swings the wolf around him and throws the guard away. This can deliver serious damage if the wolf slams into a wall, or it could throw the wolf off the side of a cliff.

Bentley: Bentley brings out his PPP to grab onto the wolf's metal gun. From their, he mimics Sly's Slam attack.

Boss Battle

This is a pretty straightforward battle. Dr. Porter typically swings his cane at Sly three swings at a time. His attack speed is pretty good, about the same speed as Sly's attacks, and his attacks can deal fair damage to Sly's frail body. Also, it's difficult to make Dr. Porter flinch. You may want to keep your distance until you can get a open opportunity. However, if you get too far away, Dr. Porter will throw a stick of dynamite at you. He laughs to signal that he's throwing explosives.

Battle Sequence

1. Initiated when Dr. Porter throws a stick of dynamite at you. Timing is crucial.

1. Success: Sly grabs the dynamite with his cane and throws it back at Dr. Porter.

1. Failure: Sly gets blown up by the dynamite if he doesn't dodge it.

2. After Dr. Porter has been blown up, he flies out of the explosion. He retains damage, but he flies straight towards Sly, beginning a corkscrew.

2. Success: Sly jumps up onto the good doctor. He uses his cane to point doctor to the ground. He jumps off and lets the kookaburra drill itself into the ground.

2. Failure: Sly ends up getting socked in the gut by the corkscrew, taking off nearly half of his HP.

Performed correctly, this sequence can take off up to three-quarters of Dr. Porter's HP. However, he will always be left with one HP, no matter how low his HP was before the sequence. Sly will have to attack Dr. Porter directly to defeat him.

End-of-Game Epilogue

Though Dr. Porter wasn't arrested, Bentley kept some surveillance on the kookaburra. The last he learned, Oliver and Cynthia announced a wedding in order to avoid rumors of having a scandalous relationship. In the photo, Dr. Porter was presenting a particularly large opal, and Cynthia was showing off a rather heavy necklace.

Trivia

If you look at the gallery for the chapter Rumble Down Under, you'll see that a kookaburra was an original design for a leading boss for the level.

This is perhaps the only field in all of Sly Cooper history that has no water for the members of the Sly Cooper Gang to drown in. There are plenty of cliffs to fall off of, though.

---

Okay, I realize this might sound awkward using guards from a previous level, but I thought a miner would make a great mineralogist for "The Manufacturers". I hope the new characters and the Battle Sequence program make up for reusing guards and environment.

I liked coming up with this character, and I hope you guys like it, too.

Please enjoy and review.


	11. Sly 4 Arc 2

Arc 2

Chapters

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Desert Heat

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Hot Oil

Locations

1. In "Desert Heat" Sly Cooper and the gang go to a desert region in Saudi Arabia with many tents and sand dunes. In this flat region, fights are more direct with no surfaces higher than a sturdy tent, except for Sheik Marukk's palace-like tent. Murray and Bentley would do better than Sly.

2. In "Hot Oil" the Cooper Gang arrive at Sheik Marukk's palace and surrounding oil fields. Between the palace and the oil drills, there's plenty of playground equipment for Sly to play with, and Penelope is sure to get some RC action. Along with a river, there's oil that the gang can drown in.

Characters

Sheik Shadi Marukk

Gender: Male

Species: Dromedary Camel

Specialty: Electronics, especially wiring

Appearance: He's an older man who dresses in robes which are both regal and functional. He doesn't wear any of jewelry or other rich man's identification. Well, he wears a turban, but it's not adorned with anything. He wears a pair of glasses that can turn into portable microscopes. He can usually be found sitting in a whole room where pillows cover the floor. He often smokes a hookah, but he can also be seen toying with some odd wire or other.

Personality: Sheik Marukk is a rather jolly fellow who spends most of his time joking amongst his guards. He is very suspicious, though, and will flee from battle quickly. Due to his old age, he likes to try being cool with the ages. He speaks with a thick accent and a great deal of 1970's American lingo.

History: There's not much to Sheik Marukk. He was the son of a rich oil drilling family and lived in the lap of luxury. As a hobby, he picked up electronics and grew up to be a master of circuitry. He keeps practicing in his spare time to create circuits that can resist greater and greater temperatures. He commonly travels from his palace to other living steads to perform business and to attend parties,

Sly's Description: Sheik Marukk was born into a wealthy family. Bored with having everything being served to him on a silver platter, he took a basic education in electronics. Even though he knows his circuitry, I don't understand why this "Clockwerk, Hater of Cooper" would choose him. Despite his age, he's such a laid-back party boy that it's hard to believe he'd take the time to work on enough circuits for something as large as Clockwerk.

In-Game Story: Sheik Marukk is first seen talking to Achmed while Sly is eavesdropping on the sheik during reconnaissance. After that, he isn't really seen until the big operation in "Desert Heat". Seeing the damage, he goes and starts screaming about bandits and flies away just before the Cooper Gang can catch him. Later, in "Hot Oil", he's living lavishly in his palace, awaiting word from Achmed before he goes traveling again. This time, Bentley has set it up so that the sheik will get ambushed in his oil field by Carmelita. The sheik, outraged by the damage to his oil fields and even more flustered by Sly's questioning about his work wirh "The Manufacturers", he attacks. Carmelita takes the camel head on, and after the fight, she arrests him for attempted murder and for further interrogation about "The Manufacturers" and what they're planning with "Clockwerk".

Achmed Dartz

Gender: Male

Species: Jackal

Specialty: Hand-to-hand Weaponry Combat

Appearance: About mid-twenties, Achmed has carved muscles that would make most professional wrestlers look like 90 pound weaklings. His figure is still pretty lithe, and he likes to show it off by only wearing a vest and pants. Several scars adorn his chest and abdomen, along with a fair-sized one going down the left side of his face. He carries two scimitars around, and a gleaming, leering smile usually adorns his face. His eyes are yellow-brown, and his fur is a dark sandy color.

Personality: His main job is the head of Sheik Marukk's guards. However, he's very sadistic in how he treats the other guards and intruders. He stands like a proper shoulder whenever Sheik Marukk is in the room. He also seems to think himself the greatest fighter in the world, and he mocks Murray about his poor physique before his battle with the hippo. He doesn't seem to think Murray much of a threat during battle, either.

History: Achmed was pretty much born with a scimitar in his hand. His love of violence sprung up at an early age, even to the point where his parents had to let his join the army when he was only four out of fear that he would kill the other children his age. It was during a territorial war that Achmed met the middle-aged Sheik Marukk, who also took warfare as a means to pass the time. Achmed saved Sheik Marukk's life during the war and soon found himself hired by the oil lord. He's lived a pretty lavish life under Marukk's command. His new wealth and pleasant living conditions are pretty enviable. Though there is no official in-game evidence, it is heavily implied during one scene that he has a harem.

Sly's Description: As a secondary character, Sly gives no direct commentary, but Bentley describes Achmed as a bloodthirsty warrior who isn't a criminal only due to his paycheck from Sheik Marukk.

In-Game Story: Seeing how Carmelita would practically be part of the Cooper Gang at this time, someone needs to stalk the terrain that's tougher than the rest of the guards, and Achmed fits the bill here. All during "Desert Heat", he'll attack any Cooper Gang member and any guard he sees as getting in his way. After Sheik Marukk retreats into the desert, Achmed takes his place as leading guard and attacks the gang. He immobilizes most of the gang by pinning them to the ground. Murray is left free due to his thick wrists and ankles. The jackal and the hippo soon tussle, and it ends with Murray leaving the guard with serious wounds. Carmelita takes the jackal into custody for excessive violence and for breaking several rules from the Geneva Code.

Guards

Kangaroo Rats

Battle Style: These guys are quick on their feet. They use their spears to swipe or stab at you. They're one of the quickest guards you'll ever see, but their attack speed is poor. They're easy to beat if you're not scared off by their speed.

Battle Sequence: Initiated by the spear stab attack.

Sly: He catches the spear inside the crook of his cane and pulls it out of the rat's hands. He quickly swoops in and K.O.'s the kangaroo rat with an uppercut with his cane.

Murray: Murray grabs the spear and catapults the kangaroo rat in the air. Watch the shadow, or you may get hurt by the falling rat.

Bentley: The smart guy swerves to the side and glares at the kangaroo ray. He turns on his boosters and takes the rat out in a full body slam.

Scarabs

Battle Style: These guys are pretty much slow and easy to dodge, but they make up for it with a high amount of stamina. They'll try to swipe at you with their insectoid claws, but for a really powerful hit, they'll roll up into a ball and thrust forward like a cannonball.

Battle Sequence: Initiated by the beetle's rolling attack.

Sly: Sly stabs his cane into the ground, sending the beetle to roll its way into the air. Sly reaches his cane up and Slams the scarab to the ground.

Murray: Murray catches the scarab as it rolls towards him. He then lifts it up into the air and throws it straight down, letting it crash at full speed, killing them on impact.

Bentley: Bentley turns on his thrusters and takes the scarab head on. Before impact, he swerves to the side and lunges his wheel forward, sending the rolling beetle up in the air. It stops rolling and falls onto the hard ground.

Crocdiles

Battle Style: The crocodiles under Sheik Marukk's command are similar to the rhinos from Rajan's levels. They'll throw swords at a distance. When you get up close, though, they'll open the jaws and attempt to bite you in half. Their land speed and throwing speed are slightly above average, but the bite attack takes a couple of seconds.

Battle Sequence: Initiated by the bite attack.

Sly: Sly places his cane in between the crocodile's jaws and finishes up by ramming his elbow into its gut. The intense pain sends the crocodile into submission.

Murray: Murray grabs both sides of the crocodile's jaws and slams it together. He proceeds to flip it over his shoulder and Slam it into the ground.

Bentley: Simple but effective, he throws a bomb into the croc's mouth. The crocodile immediately shuts its jaws and is sent spiraling as the bomb explodes inside it.

Boss Battles

1. The first battle happens after Sheik Marukk makes his escape. The ever violent Achmed takes his place, finding himself facing Murray, the leading Cooper Gang member in violence. After some heavy mockery from the jackal, the hippo becomes enraged, starting the battle. Throughout the fight, Achmed is primarily a physical attackers, charging with furious slashes with his scimitars. He also will throw scimitars if you get too far away. His special attack, though, is a powerful spin attack by is signaled by a low growl and can deal serious damage. His attacks are dangerous, but easy to dodge.

Battle Sequence

1. Achmed reels both arms back and lunges forward. He begins spinning quickly, becoming both a tornado of sand and steel. Timing is needed to catch him right before he hits Murray.

1. Success: Murray catches one of Achmed's arms, spins him around his own body, and throws the jackal into the air.

1. Failure: Murray gets struck by the sand and scimitars, taking away nearly half of his HP. It might be a better idea to try dodging instead of taking on this Battle Sequence.

2. As Achmed falls back from the sky, he bares his teeth and crosses his scimitars in an 'X' pattern, aiming at Murrays's head. This doesn't require so much timing skill.

2. Success: Murray catches both of Achmed's arms right before impact. He then takes the jackal's thinner body between both arms, and the sounds of a malpracticing chiropractor can be heard as Achmed cringes. This takes away about two-thirds of Achmed's HP, but he always be left with at least one HP, if he has less than two-thirds of his max HP. (That's going to be the case in almost all boss battles)

2. Failure: Murray takes the impact and crumples beneath the meteor-like jackal. This only takes away half of his max HP as well.

2. Carmelita must fight Sheik Marukk in his own oil fields. Floods of oil keep you trapped in a circular field. He'll circle around the rim on his engine-propelled carpet, his main mode of transportation. He usually will just throw dynamite at you while he circles around. After every fourth of HP taken from him, he will activate a remote, flooding the middle of the battlefield with oil. He will then light a match and throw it into the oil, lighting all but a slim edge of the field on fire. After half his HP is lost, he'll start calling in guards. His accuracy is worth about squat, and the damage he inflicts is about medium. The difficulty here is hitting him.

Battle Sequence

1. When Sheik Marukk pulls out his remote, he stops. You need to press the circle button around the time that he stops. You'll also need to be close enough to use this Battle Sequence.

1. Success: Carmelita will dive, shooting the engine on the carpet and short-circuiting it, sending it and the sheik crashing to the ground.

1. Failure: Sheik Marukk activates the remote, floods the field, and lights it on fire. If you tried Battle Sequence, you're right in range of the flames.

2. After Sheik Marukk has crashes, he'll turn and glare at you. He'll pull out an oil lamp and drink from it. He'll then look back at you, hold a match to his lips, and shoot a great big plume of flame at you.

2. Success: Carmelita evades past the flames, dodging to the side, beneath it, and jumping over it, all while moving forward. When she gets close enough, she performs several bone-crunching karate attacks on the old camel. This can take away two-thirds of his HP.

2. Failure: You get fried. This will take away two-thirds of your HP.

Success or Failure, though, Sheik Marukk will get back up on his carpet and start flying again.

End-of-Game Epilogue

Sheik Marukk payed the bail for his crime, but he still had to go to court. Seeing how there was no warrant, he was merely set to house arrest. Achmed still stands guard at Marukk's throne room, but he seems to have calmed down some. Back injuries are suspected.

Trivia

The oil in Sheik Marukk's lamp during the battle with the sheik is an oil that comes from plants, not fossil fuel.

---

All I can really say is that camels need more love in the anthropomorphic animal world. I hope this sounds okay.

Please enjoy and review.


	12. Sly 4 Arc 3

Arc 3

Chapters

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Let's Play

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: The Game's Just Started

Locations

1. This location is a toy factory in North Austria. It's a city-based town like the area from the Sly 2 chapter "The Black Chateau." The factory itself, though, is a bit more skyscraper-ish, making for plenty of playground equipment for Sly both inside and outside. The factory's inside makes up a fair chunk of the field. Inside the factory, there are stairs and a lot of dangerous machinery. Be sure you don't get stuffed into a box with the rest of the toys.

2. "The Game's Just Started" has terrain that is both large and confusing. Sly and company are stationed in a mountainside near a mechanical labyrinth. In the middle of the labyrinth is Herr Agatone's private tinker house. Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of things to climb on inside the labyrinth, but Murray, Carmelita, and Bentley's high jumping abilities can help them escape guards. Be careful, though. Some tiles on the ground could be pitfalls, ambush traps, spring boards, and other strange traps.

Characters

Icarus Agatone

Gender: Male

Species: Raven

Specialty: Mechanics, both Clockwork and Modern

Appearance: He's only about 24, so he he doesn't look too old. He wears the attire of an Austrian nobleman. He wears a gilded eyepatch over his right eye, and he has a particular liking for colors like red, violet, and gold. Though he's still pretty young, he walks with a walking stick and a slight hunch. His gait shows a brief in his right leg. He also wears a pair of embroidered, white gloves.

Personality: He's a kindly man. He acts quite aged, though he's a young man. He takes pride and joy as he looks over his toy factory. He's very polite, and slow to anger. He angriest his voice gets is simmering. Aside from his toy-making, he takes a very protective of Jungfrau. No matter how terrible a condition he is in, he only cares about Jungfrau's safety.

History: At ten years of age, Icarus was flying back with his Greek family from a trip to visit distant cousins in Scandinavia, when an old timer Austrian World War II enthusiast mistook them for war planes. Icarus, flying ahead of his family, was shot out of the sky. Weakened, with his right side practically destroyed, he could not signal his family after any fashion as to where he was. Instead, he was found by Herr Ivan Drosselmeyer and his wife, Anika Drosselmeyer, and they took him in. With the Drosselmeyers, he learned the art of toymaking from Ivan and common housework from Anika. He also was given charge over a young Jungfrau while he and the Drosselmeyers went to see the Austrian ruler about some business concerning the start of a major toy industry. However, their train crashed. The thirteen-year-old Icarus and two-year-old Jungfrau were amongst the few survivors. After mourning his loss caretakers, he continued with Jungfrau to the Austrian ruler. After finding the palace, he presented his own toy craftsmanship. Now, he runs a multi-billionaire toy firm, one of the largest in the world.

Sly's Description: Icarus ended up injured at a young age and taken in by a humble toymaker. Though the toymaker died, Icarus himself went on to develop a world famous toy industry. His kind and generous personality and great wealth don't compute with why he would hire himself to a group like "The Manufacturers." Something odd is going on, but this Icarus character is a little unsettling as it is. He's been building toys more complex than Clockwerk ever was. A man with his mechanical genius could easily improve Clockwerk, let alone rebuild it. We have to stop him before that happens.

In-Game Story: Herr Agatone still runs his toy factory when the Cooper Gang arrives. Security is tight, so several outside jobs have to be done before Sly can go undercover on the inside and shut down some of the security systems. Though Herr Agatone shows up in the background several times, he does not confront the Cooper Gang until after Bentley and Penelope work together to take out most of his first floor conveyor belts. Upset with the Christmas rush coming up, along with the work put into the company, he attacks the genius turtle. After being defeated by Bentley, he calls the Cooper Gang intruders, and, panting, he flies into the heights of the factory. A crash is heard, and the gang looks out the window to see a silhouette of the toymaker flying off with someone riding on his back. After Jungfrau's fight in the labyrinth, he senses her danger and comes in to save her from the collapsing minotaur toy she used to attack the Cooper Gang. It is then revealed that he is a clockwork cyborg. He can still stand, but he does comment that he will need to work on repairs. On Jungfrau's behalf, he asks to join the Cooper Gang. He doesn't really perform any missions, but he has valuable information about "The Manufacturers." After the first time being asked, though, he tells the Cooper Gang they could have just knocked on the factory door and ask, much to Bentley's embarrassment.

Jungfrau Drosselmeyer

Gender: Female

Species: Bunny

Specialty: Puppetry, Basic Mechanics.

Appearance: Being only 13, she's not a very intimidating character. She has big pink eyes, white fur, and pale blond hair in "The Game's Just Started," along with dressing in the Cute Lolita style. In later chapters, though, her eyes have darkened to red, and her hair is now black. She changes her dress code to Gothic Lolita, too. She shows signs of having hit puberty early, but her face is still very childish. She always carries an umbrella with her, along with a stuffed rabbit (for irony).

Personality: Jungfrau has spent most of her life with Herr Agatone, and she seems to think herself a princess. She is still very childish in that she loves to play with toys and eat sweets, but she also has some mature qualities such as a very shrewd personality and an adult's wisdom. She seems to dislike people in general, besides Herr Agatone. Indeed, she's very affectionate towards the raven, and she often insists on sitting in his lap during travel. She also blushes and scolds hatefully if any of the Cooper Gang members refer to it. Her biggest issue is that she has no idea if Herr Agatone returns her feelings. She does love the idea of the actress's life, though.

History: Jungfrau didn't get to know her parents very well, as they died when she was only two. Instead, she's grown up under the wing of Herr Agatone. She loves the toys he makes and appears to be his sole muse in the industry. She's only been in public alongside Herr Agatone, distrusting most other people. Her only friends are her toys and Icarus, whom she often call "Ikky." She never seemed to have seen Herr Agatone as a father figure. Just a friend.

Sly's Description: Jungfrau is not described by either Sly or Bentley.

In-Game Story: She is not seen except for a silhouette in "Let's Play," but she's pretty central in "The Game's Just Started." She isn't seen for most of the level, but during the big operation, she tries to get the recuperating Herr Agatone up, so they can leave. Seeing he's still resting, she goes on to attack the Cooper Gang with one of her favorite toys, the minotaur. After her fight with Murray, though, she finds herself about to be crushed, only to have Icarus save her life and get crushed in her place. She's on the verge of tears until Herr Agatone pulls himself out of the wreckage. She charges the Cooper with assault and sues that they take her and "Ikky" with them until the toymaker recovers. She doesn't play a big role in gameplay, but she does often make snark comments about the rest of the gang during cutscenes.

Guards

Clapper Monkeys

Battle Style: They're quick and agile, but their stamina is sub-par. They usually attack by slashing the air with their cymbals. They will sometimes enlarge their cymbals and clap them together. Not only will this cause serious damage if you get it; it releases a damaging wave of air.

Battle Sequence: Initiated by the cymbal clap attack, but the Cooper Gang member must be in range to counter.

Sly: He sticks his cane between the cymbals. He goes on to duck beneath the cane and kick the monkey under the chin, sending it into the air. The scene ends with Sly catching his cane as it falls out of the air.

Murray: Murray catches the cymbals before they crash into each other. He looks down at the monkey and cracks its skull with his own.

Bentley: This isn't hard to predict. Bentley throws a bomb in between the cymbals and jumps back.

Mouse Puppets

Battle Style: These fellows carry a sword wherever they go. For ranged fights, their swords convert into rifles with both good range and fair damage. Up close, they'll slash their swords in sets of three. They'll also raise their swords high in the air and slam them down into your character.

Battle Sequence: Activated by the downwards slice.

Sly: Sly steps to the side as the sword falls. He catches the mouse beneath the throat. He then spins around and releases the mouse like a golf ball. After the sequence, he'll need to watch out for the falling mouse.

Murray: Murray bounces back away from the sword. He then hurtles forward, grabs the mouse by the face and slams it backwards into the ground.

Bentley: He dodges the sword last second. He wheels onto the sword and turns to the mouse. He presses a button, and a jack-in-the-box fist takes out the trapped mouse.

Wind-Up Bulls

Battle Style: They carry heavy axes. The axes can be thrown and slammed into opponents. They are especially dangerous in the labyrinth, where there is little space to avoid attacks.

Battle Sequence: Initiated when an ax is thrown. The circle button must be pressed before impact.

Sly: Sly catches the ax with his cane and smashes it into the ground. He jumps onto the handle of the ax and uses it to catapult himself through the mechanical soldier.

Murray: He catches the ax in his hands, spins around, and hurtles the massive weapon back. The ax catches the mechanical bull full in the chest.

Bentley: Bentley needs to be in close range for his attack. He jumps over the ax and lands on the handle. As he lands on the ground, the ax's rotation is reversed, sending it back to the wind-up bull.

Boss Battles

1. The first battle is with Herr Agatone in his ruined toy factory. Herr Agatone usually attacks with his wings, both with backhands and with furious flaps. He calls in guards after he has lost one fourth of his HP. One of the greater threats here is the three conveyor belt thick border. They'll try to drive you into fire, electricity, or heavy machinery. Every time he loses one third of his max HP, he will hold his beak up high, signaling he is about to divebomb Bentley. He may not have the best attack power, but he has plenty of stamina to make up for it.

Battle Sequence

1. Herr Agatone raises his beak up high. He flies up into the blackness and divebombs down. This requires a great deal of timing expertise.

1. Success: Bentley jumps up as the raven charges at him. He turns around and activates his Jack-in-the-box fist, knocking Herr Agatone in the back of the head.

1. Failure: Bentley receives a beak straight in the gut. This throws him back into the wall of the arena, along with taking away a fourth of his HP.

2. Herr Agatone flies down and grabs his top hat. He flies up into the air and glares down at Bentley. He growls as he reaches for his eyepatch. Once removed, it reveals a diamond eye. It begins glowing heinously. You have a little more time to press the circle button this time.

2. Success: Bentley pulls out his crossbow and shoots the eye patch, so it flips shut. The rim glows brightly and an explosion is seen around his face. Herr Agatone shows his resilience, though, as it takes away only one third of his Max HP. Herr Agatone cannot use this attack twice in a row.

2. Failure: A marvelous beam blasts down from Herr Agatone's eye. This beam may be the deadliest attack in the game, for no matter how much HP you have before this attack, it automatically reduces you to one HP.

2. In "The Game's Just Started", Jungfrau decides to protect Herr Agatone by using one of her strongest toys to attack stop the Cooper Gang from reaching the Tinker House. This titanium bull looks like the other bulls on steroids. But it plays a lot differently. Its reach is incredible, making it a little difficult to get out of range of its ax slashes. It also will slam its ax straight down on Murray. It has no long distance attacks, but its stamina and power make up for that with ease. Jungfrau stand on a balcony on the Tinker House during the whole battle, operating her toy by remote.

Battle Sequence

1. The wind-up minotaur roars heavily. It raises its ax high in the air and slams it down towards Murray.

1. Success: Murray grabs hold of the ax. With a heavy grunt, he turns around and throws the toy over his shoulder, Slamming it into the ground. He jumps back and roars triumphantly.

1. Failure: Murray gets crushed, losing one fourth of his Max HP.

2. The minotaur mechanically flips back on its feet. It roars again and charges forward, threatening to gore the hippo.

2. Success: Murray grabs hold of the giant bull by the horns. After grunting and digging his heels into the ground, he flips the bull up and Slams it into the ground again.

2. Failure: Murray gets crushed against a wall, losing half of his Max HP.

3. Jungfrau is really peeved now, and she decides to use her toy's ultimate attack: Self-destruct!

3. Success: Murray takes a defensive position, taking no damage as the toy explodes. The toy reassembles itself, but it loses one third of its Max HP.

3. Failure: Murray just stands there and gets smacked with debris, including the bull's massive head. He loses three fourths of his Max HP, and the minotaur still loses one third of its Max HP.

End-of-Game Epilogue

After watching "Clockwerk, Hater of Cooper" be destroyed, Herr Agatone just sighs at the destruction. He and Jungfrau leave the Cooper Gang, with much gratitude being expressed by the raven. Herr Agatone does not resurrect his toy factory. Instead, he has become the rich benefactor of upcoming Broadway musical star, Jungfrau Drosselmeyer. He can always be found in his own private balcony.

Trivia

The two locations under Herr Agatone's rule are likely to be the largest on record.

Drosselmeyer is the name of the toymaker from "The Nutcracker."

Icarus is the name of a Greek character who fell from the sky at a young age. He also is the son of a character named Daedalus, who was suspected of creating mechanics similar to the mechanics of modern day.

Jungfrau is the German word for virgin.

---

This is probably my favorite set of characters out of all I made. I hope you guys like them, too.

As an additional note, noone, Cooper Gang member or boss, can be killed by Battle Sequence. Guards, on the other hand, are always killed.

Later, and please comment.


	13. Sly 4 Arc 4

Arc 4

Chapters

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: That's Business

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Splitting Threads

Locations

1. The first level is a simple office building on the outskirts of Tokyo. Though Ryoko is a very sweet person, her security system is not. On top of the guards, there's plenty of those annoying spotlight guns and plenty of laser security inside the office building. The field extends a bit into the city to an apartment building. There are also cars in the street which can hurt the Cooper Gang at their speeds. Ryoko lives in the apartment building, which Sly performs recon around. Bentley will need to hack most of the security before any moves can be made inside the office building, and Penelope will need to take out further security measures during the main heist before the rest of the gang can progress.

2. "Splitting Thread"'s arena is far less quaint than the previous chapter. It's in the black jungles of Northwest Japan. The paths are shadowed over, making vision difficult. The flashlight guards are most likely going to be the only ones you'll see before needing to fight. Along with the black jungles, there's a cliff wall with a waterfall and river. The water is dangerous, and the walls are difficult to climb up, but Sly, Carmelita, and Murray need to perform missions in caves that are in the cliff wall.

Characters

Ryoko Yangire

Gender: Female

Species: Golden Orb Web Spider

Specialty: Computer Science, Ancient Japanese Black Arts

Appearance: She's in her early twenties. She has sleek, yellow eyes and sharp, white teeth. She wears a black laboratory cloak and large glasses. Her legs are banded with yellow and black and longer and thinner than the Contessa's. Her hair is black-tipped blond and hands down in a long ponytail. She is healthily fleshed out besides her startlingly thin legs.

Personality: In "That's Business" , Ryoko is a very kind person, almost mothering. She's a very sweet and kind person, and perhaps a little naive. She doesn't seem to care for fighting, either. When confronted by the Cooepr Gang, she makes her escape rather than getting angry. On the rooftop, she tries to explain her actions with the Hate Chip and escapes as soon as Touji intercepts the lot. In "Splitting Threads", on the other hand, she has completely changed. She only seems to care about killing Cooper and the others after they destroyed her lab. She is much darker and doesn't even give Sly time to taunt her before attacking.

History: There's no real psychotic history here. Ryoko was just a smart kid who graduated college by age thirteen and got three masters in computer science by nineteen. She went on to become a program designer in all fields, and she's always been loved at parties and other social gatherings. The only real reason she hasn't settled down and had a family seems to be that she's married to her work.

Sly's Description: Professor Yangire is one of the leading specialists in computer science. If it can be done with a computer, you can bet she'll find a faster way to do it. The thing I don't understand is that all the articles about her mention her personality as being almost sickeningly sweet and innocent. Why would she take on a project like the Hate Chip? It's probably one of the vilest creations possible! Something's definitely up here.

In-Game Story: Icarus tells the Cooper Gang that "Clockwerk, Hater of Cooper" was going to Ryoko Yangire to see about something called a "Hate Chip" being built. Ryoko herself isn't seen until the big operation. Cooper bursts into her lab, pointing fingers. Before Ryoko could greet him, he throws his cane at her current project, thinking it to be the Hate Chip. The lab starts to go haywire, and Ryoko makes her escape out of the window and up the wall. The Cooper Gang makes its way up to meet her there. On the roof, she smiles sweetly and asks want they want, worry in her eyes. Sly asks about the Hate Chip, and she says, "Oh my. Well, yes, I couldn't resist the challenge. But a "Hate" Chip is theoretical and highly unethical. Rather, I created a chip take can convert anger and aggression into strength. It's easier to contrive, and far more useful. Sly asks who Clockwerk is, but Ryoko doesn't know. Sly threatens her about lying, but the gang is intercepted by Touji. Ryoko makes her escape down the side of the office building. In the jungle, she seems to only brood inside her layer behind the waterfall. She attacks Sly as soon as he tries to approach her. After losing, she falls towards the bottomless pit in the bottom of the cavern, but is saved by Touji. As the crane flies off with her, a CD falls out of her pocket, and Sly grabs it. He looks at it to see that it is labeled "Hate Chip, designed by Clockwerk, Hater of Cooper", an obvious clue.

Touji Odoroki

Gender: Female... ?

Species: Japanese Crane

Specialty: Stealth, Ninjutsu

Appearance: About nineteen, Touji is very youthful. Very sleek and graceful, Touji definitely has a feminine figure. Light brown eyes and long red hair drawn up in a whip-like ponytail ake Touji even more effeminate. Seriously, Touji looks exactly like a girl without the feminine parts. Touji's ninja clothes are black and pink, and the crane wears dark make-up.

Personality: Touji is very dramatic, to say the least. He likes to act like a hero while in ninja garb. He also acts highly effeminate. Before and during his battle with Carmelita, he quite often insults her looks. Truth be told, he probably looks more like a girl than the fox, so it shouldn't surprise anyone. He also is a hopeless romantic, believing that he can somehow get Ryoko to love him, even if their love was forbidden (he still thinks he's a girl at this point). He actually starts laughing at his foolishness when the Cooper Gang tells him he's a boy, but even after he leaves them, he keeps his effeminate antics and wiles.

History: Touji was the youngest of seven children, he was born into a ninja village. All his previous siblings, however, were girls, so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise that the young Touji thought himself to be a girl. At the age of seventeen, Touji was allowed to venture out of the village. He traveled throughout all of Japan. His ventures eventually led him to Tokyo, where he was impressed and instantly infatuated with Ryoko Yangire. However, Touji, thinking he was a girl, felt ashamed of his romantic feelings and believed he could never go back to his village. Instead, he took a job in a ramen shop near Ryoko's office/lab. He looks up at the office building everyday, wondering about his feelings.

Sly's Description: Touji is a surprise secondary character, so Sly has no words about him besides shock. Bentley didn't even expect the ninja.

In-Game Story: Touji plays a small part in the game, at the end of both of Ryoko's chapters. In "That's Business", he comes as his kunoichi self to protect Ryoko, giving the spider enough time to escape. After Carmelita defeats him, his shirt gets torn off. He acts very embarrassed as the Cooper Gang gawks at him. Jungfrau, impatient, tells the crane that he's a boy. Icarus apologizes for his young associate's disrespect, but he explains very clearly that Touji is a boy. The crane is enthused by the comment and flies off, saying he's going to go apologize to his tribe for being gone so long. In "Splitting Threads", he swoops in to save Ryoko from falling down into a bottomless pit. He flies off with her, saying nothing.

Guards

Tanukis

Battle Style: The Tanukis are strange-looking badger-weasel-like creatures. They fight with their fists, but they're strength stinks, and they have no long range attacks. Their big claim in fights is that they can use a trick similar to the Guru. They can change into a piece of scenery. You can't attack them while they are disguised, so you'll either have to be very patient to beat them or just leave them alone.

Battle Sequence: There is no sequence for the Tanukis. They are too tricky for it.

Frogs

Battle Style: The frogs are dressed like cops in "That's Business." They're dressed like ninjas in "Splitting Threads." They attack the same way in both chapters, though. Short range, they attack with kicks. In medium range, they attack with their tongue. At long range, it's pistols or ninja stars, but it's the same attack speed and power. They have pretty good speed and above average stamina.

Battle Sequence: Initiated by the tongue attack. This is pretty easy to time.

Sly: Sly tangles the frog's tongue in his cane. He flips the confused frog over his shoulder and Slams it into the ground.

Murray: Murray grabs hold of the tongue. He spins the frog around himself and throws it forward. The frog croaks whether it hits something solid or drowns.

Bentley: Bentley sticks a bomb onto the frog's tongue and jumps back. The bomb explodes as it goes into the frog's mouth.

Kitsunes

Battle Style: These flashlight guards don't use flashlights or lanterns. Instead, each of they're tails has a candlelight on the ends, creating a lighted up aura. They usually blast you at long range with massive fireballs that deal more damage than the usual attack. Up close, they'll attack with flame-encased claws that can also deal a horrible amount of damage. They'll slash from side to side, but sometimes they'll pause and reel their foot, aiming for a fiery kick.

Battle Sequence: The fiery kick initiates this sequence.

Sly: Sly tucks to the side as the kick goes up. He reaches down with his cane and pulls the other foot out from under the Kitsune.

Murray: Murray takes a protective position, keeping him safe from harm. After he is sent into the air, he turns face-down and Thunder Flops straight down on the Kitsune.

Bentley: Bentley isn't much of a fighter, so he tacks around the foot. He presses a button, and his Jack-in-the-Box fist uppercuts the Kitsune.

Boss Battles

1. This battle is a bit more technical. It's almost like a chess board, as Carmelita stands on one side and Touji stands on the other. As Carmelita runs towards Touji, the crane will throw ninja stars and kunai knives at her. If you don't run up to Touji, the crane will glide over to you. In close combat, Touji uses both kicks and sweeping chops. The crane is also a tricky one. Some of the projectiles Touji throws have explosive tags attached, meaning they'll explode on impact. The crane will also disappear momentarily, reappearing behind you to attack with a double chop.

Battle Sequence

1. Touji will disappear. The crane will then reappear behind you, saying, "Where are you looking?" Touji pulls his arms up in a double karate chop. Timing is essential in this battle sequence.

1. Success: Carmelita flips backward, underneath the crossing wings, and slams her foot on top of the crane's head.

1. Failure: Carmelita gets struck on the back, flying to the opposite end of the field.

2. Touji flips backwards after being kicked in the head. Touji thrusts both legs down over Carmelita's head. Timing is pretty tricky.

2. Success: Carmelita grabs both legs and pulls the crane down. As the crane comes plummeting down, Carmelita elbows the crane in the chin, sending it up again.

2. Failure: Carmelita gets crushed by Touji's feet, falling flat on her face. Touji follows by kicking the fox up and across the field.

3. Touji flies straight up into the air after being hit by Carmelita's elbow. Lightning flashes in the air behind Touji, and the crane's eyes glow white. Touji makes several hand signs quickly and multiplies. All the Toujis glow with electricity and fly down at the fox. This is perhaps the hardest attack in the game to time.

3. Success: Carmelita smashes each of the clones as they come near her. She finishes by grabbing the real Touji around the neck and cracking in. She throws the momentarily stunned crane across the rooftop. But Touji is quite resilient, losing only one fourth of his Max HP.

3. Failure: Carmelita smashes the first clone, but the other three clones slash pass her on all sides. The real Touji stands in front of the fox, hands glowing with electricity. A split second later, Touji is on the other side of Carmelita, and the fox collapses to her hands and knees, having loss up to three fourths of her Max HP.

2. This battle is more based on tricks than anything else you've ever tried. It takes place on a massive web, and Sly will need to use his wire walking tricks just to get anywhere near the female spider. She'll release fireballs that will slide along the web, tracking you down. They'll hunt you down for a few seconds before exploding, but the damage they cause is minimal. When Sly gets close enough to Ryoko, he can smack her with his cane. However, every time she loses one fourth of her Max HP, she will pull all her legs in and jump up, letting her legs out to spin like a propeller. If she hits you with this move, you're launched all the way to a stone ledge on the cavern walls.

Battle Sequence

1. Ryoko pulls all her legs beneath her and snarls at Sly. Her legs lash out, and she begins to spin, creating a deadly tornado of kicks. It's pretty easy to time this.

1. Success: Sly ducks beneath the legs and slides underneath the insane computer worker. He jumps up, smashing into her underbelly and flipping her into the air.

1. Failure: Sly gets smacked out of the ballpark, crashing into the wall.

2. As Ryoko is flung into the air, she flips over and glares at Sly. She flings several strings of pointed thread at the raccoon. This is a little trickier to time.

2. Success: Sly grabs all the thread tips with his cane. He then proceeds to spin, releasing the spider to go crashing into the wall.

2. Failure: Sly gets pegged down by the threads and smashed by the spider's weight. She then picks him up and throws him into the wall with her hands.

3. After crashing into the wall, Ryoko skitters up the wall until she's standing on the ceiling deirectly above sly. Her hands begin glowing red, and she releases a whole armageddon's worth of fireballs, lighting up the whole cavern. Timing is essential, as you'll need to wait last second to press the ci

3. Success: Sly begins spinning his cane quickly, shielding himself from the fire. The heat burns up the spider on the top of the cavern, causing her to fall. Sly jumps over to the cavern last second, out of the way of the falling spider. Despite the destructive force of the attack, she only loses one fourth of her Max HP in this manner. She can't use hr battle sequence attack twice in a row.

3. Failure: Sly gets fried, losing up to three fourths of his Max HP. Ryoko then kicks him to the cavern wall.

End-of-Game Epilogue

Ryoko has apparently calmed down since her run-in with the Cooper Gang. She has gone back to her office building and is currently working for a video game corporation. Touji is currently her subject model for a fighting video game. This is found out through local newspapers, and the paparazzi is already predicting a best seller. Touji still acts like a girl, and there is no real signs of romance as of yet.

Trivia

Yes, Ryoko Yangire is a recycled version of Ryoko Yandere. The biggest difference between the two is a masters in computer science and the last name. Yandere is a sweet girl who goes insane due to something love-related. Yangire is just a sweet person who becomes violently insane.

Ryoko is based on a legendary creature called the Jorogumo. The Jorogumo is a creature that takes the form of a very beautiful and kind woman that later reveals itself to be a cruel spider, typically a Golden Orb Web Spider.

A bishonen is a highly attractive young man. Usually, they are given a highly effeminate body frame and facial appearance. They are a very popular character type in anime, often in romance, so the character are usually hopeless romantics.

These two chapters are very likely to be almost the smallest fields in the Sly Cooper series, but the danger is worse than most.

---

This is a strange one.,I'll admit it. But I liked making these guys, too.

I'm sorry of people think I've stayed too much in the Eastern Hemisphere, but there's a great variety of cultures to play with.

I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment.


	14. Sly 4 Arc 5

Arc 5

Chapter

Sly Cooper and the Gang in: Revenge Out of Jealousy

Location

1. A series of pirate ships strewn across the air. There are plenty of ropes for Sly to cross, but only a few bridges that form a maze amongst the ships. The lower decks can be entered during missions, but there's not much to them.

Characters

Cass Falconer

Gender: Female

Species: Raccoon

Specialty: Piracy

Appearance: She looks pretty much like a Cooper, only she wears very formal pirate attire. Her auburn hair is pulled back with a heavy gray streak. Her black coat and red shirt give her a dominating look, and her hat is even more intimidating. Later, she grows metallic wings, and her hands and feet become talons. Her eyes are replaced with Clockwerk's, and a beak has swooped over her mouth.

Personality: She has a very elitist personality. Everything must go precisely as she orders. Her biggest aggression is towards the Cooper family, or more specifically, the generations from Cooper's father down. She seems to idolize the rest.

History: Ms. Falconer was born into a legacy of sky piracy. She learned her skills quickly and earned the Falconer name early. Early during her ever constant tour to rob the earth, she met up with Sly Cooper's father. The two seemed to become quick friends, but Cooper wasn't one to sit still for long. Some years later, Ms. Falconer caught up with Mr. Cooper to find out that he had married. Every year after that was spent brooding over the demise of the Cooper line.

Sly's Description: Cass Falconer was born into an elite sky pirate legacy. She quickly emboldened her family's name at a young age. But what does she want with Clockwerk? Is she planning to increase her fleet's power, or is she planning to kill off the rival Coopers? Either way, I don't like where this is going.

In-Game Story: Bentley hacked the CD taken from Ryoko to find out that all the resources for the Hate Chip had been previously purchased. He was able to track down the the purchases to the famous Space Pirate Cass Falconer. Bentley, with help from Murray and Icarus, is able to create a makeshift plane that can carry the gang at a speed fast enough to catch up to the Falconer Fleet. After landing, they make a base and begin searching through the fleet for Clockwerk. Unsuccessful, Bentley has the gang confront the captain herself. They burst into the cabin and the following conversation ensues:

_Cass Falconer turned to see the Cooper Gang. Her eyes narrowed on Sly. "Ah, Mr. Cooper. A pleasant surprise to have you come aboard my ship."_

_Sly pointed at Ms. Falconer. "Look, Cass, I know what you're up to, and you're not going to get away with it!"_

_Cass's eyes gleamed. "So, forceful, Mr. Cooper.." She walked down the steps from her pedestal. "That's what I liked about your father. You look just like him, you know."_

_Sly scowled. "Look. This isn't a game. I know you have Clockwerk somewhere on this ship, and I'm warning you not to bring him back to life. You think he'll only go after me? I'm willing to bet five hundred dollars that he'll take you down for sure. You may not be a Cooper, but I doubt that Clockwerk knows that."_

_Cass stopped at the base of the stairs. "Really, Mr. Cooper, I must thank you for coming all this way. It saves me the time it'd take to hunt you down."_

_Cooper jumped forward and pointed his cane right in Cass's face. "Look, don't you get it? You bring Clockwerk to life, and we're all going to die."_

_Cass laughed and reached into her pocket. "That would be the point. To kill you all. To make sure the whole Cooper line doesn't continue."_

_Sly pulled down his cane. "Okay. That does it. You are officially insane."_

_Cass smiled as she pulled something out of her pocket. "Not insane, Mr. Cooper. Scorned. And haven't you ever heard the old saying?" She held a red computer chip in front of Sly's face. She flicked the chip into her mouth and swallowed it whole. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

_Sly backed away as the woman began to convulse._

_Cass laughed as she twitch. Wings began to crank out of her back and spread out. "For too long, I've wanted to hunt your family down. Ever since that rascal of a father of yours betrayed me."_

_Sly and the rest of the gang gawked._

_Talons exploded from the sky pirate's gloves and boots as a pair of owl eyes covered her eyes. "Now, at long last, revenge shall be sweet." A beak shot up from her neck and covered her mouth. "And I get to revenge two people for the price of one!"_

_Sly turned to Icarus. "She's Clockwerk?"_

_Icarus shrugged. "You never asked."_

_Cass laughed. "Ah. Mr. Agatone. It was such a pleasure to work with you."_

_Icarus glared. "Perhaps on your part."_

_"Oh, that's right." Cass slashed her claws at stairs railing, slicing clean pieces out of it. She gazed at the talons. "From Cass to Casswerk in four easy steps. Step one, pay the greedy mineralogist twice as much as you need. Two, question the abilities of the prideful electrician. Three, threaten the only love the greatest toymaker in the world has in all the world. Four, intrigue the most curious and intelligent Japanese scientist." She spread her arms. "But enough about me, Mr. Cooper." Her eyes narrowed. "This is about you!"_

The top of the cabin is blasted off, and a battle ensues. This one is going to be challenging, but it is doable. After the battle, Casswerk is left to plummet off of the ship into the depths of the Pacific Ocean. Bentley believes that the metal of Clockwerk is too heavy for Cass to ever swim back to the surface, and the danger is classified as averted.

Guards

Turtles

Battle Style: These guys look a bit scarier than Bentley. They throw bombs that explode on contact, instead of taking time like Bentley's, and they can shoot darts for even swifter attacks. They're not very good at close range, smacking you with their crossbows for little damage. They're easy to knock out when you can get into close enough range.

Battle Sequence: Guards do not perform Battle Sequence on this level.

Hippos

Battle Style: They are very direct attackers. They'll sweep punches towards you, but are easy to dodge. The difficulty in taking out this these tanks is their high stamina.

Battle Sequence: Guards do not perform Battle Sequence on this level.

Foxes

Battle Style: The foxes are the flashlight guards. Their attack speed is slow, but they have plenty of power to back it up. Like Carmelita, they use shock pistols, and they deliver pretty destructive kicks. To make up for their slow attack speed, they can outrun the Cooper Gang, and they can jump even higher than Carmelita.

Battle Sequence: Guards do not perform Battle Sequence on this level.

Boss Battle

Cass has a much more of a physical attacker than previous incarnations of Clockwerk. Sly has to attack her when she flies low enough, but it's a little difficult to get in that position. She'll swoop down heavily, which is both swift and powerful. She'll pause afterwards, which is your best chance to attack, if she didn't hit you. She'll also spin rapidly to begin a tornado and launch it straight at Sly. If you climb up the ropes to her level, she'll start swiping at you with her new talon-trimmed hands. After she loses half of her Max HP, she'll start the Battle Sequence. You'll need to be successful with every step of the Battle Sequence in order to win. Otherwise, you'll have to start the whole battle all over again.

Battle Sequence

1. Casswerk flies up high into the air. Her eyes glow venomously as she flies down to slash at Cooper.

1. Success: Penelope flies her RC chopper into the face of Casswerk, both damaging and blinding the owl-raccoon hybrid.

1. Failure: Sly and the gang get knocked together by Casswerk and blasted off the ship, left to fall to their doom.

2. Casswerk lands on the ground and shakes her head. She turns to Sly and runs forward, jumping into a corkscrew tackle.

2. Success: Bentley jumps in front of Sly and shoots his Jack-in-the-Box fist at Casswerk. The mechanical ferocity spins the spring tight, leading her to being shot back into the metal crossbeams.

2. Failure: Sly and the gang get knocked together by Casswerk and blasted off the ship, left to fall to their doom.

3. Casswerk flips over the poles and spreads her wings she begins spinnign viciously, charging the tornado with electricity as well.

3. Success: Murray hoists up a massive keg of dynamite and throws it at the whirling atrocity. The explosion dispels the tornado and throws Casswerk to the ground.

3. Failure: Sly and the gang get knocked together by Casswerk and blasted off the ship, left to fall to their doom.

4. Casswerk stands up from her collapsed position. She spreads her talons out so the gleam even brighter and sharper than before. She runs at Sly, pulling her claws up to slice the thief.

4. Success: Carmelita jumps down from the rafter and lands on top of Casswerk with a devastating kick.

4. Failure: Sly and the gang get knocked together by Casswerk and blasted off the ship, left to fall to their doom.

5. Casswerk squirms her way out from beneath Carmelita's foot. She flies into the light of the rising sun and out of the vision of the Cooper Gang. She comes flying back at the speed of mach 5. Her aims are set on Sly.

5. Success: Sly jumps up and lands on top of Casswerk. He takes his cane and starts stripping away feathers. When they fly off the ship, Sly smacks Casswerk in the head, jumps off of the bird-raccoon, and grabs onto a rope with his hooked cane.

5. Failure: Sly and the gang get knocked together by Casswerk and blasted off the ship, left to fall to their doom.

---

I'm afraid I don't have any real trivia for this, and the epilogue is discussed during the in-game description.

Yeah. That's pretty much it. I think this would make for a pretty good Sly Cooper Game. Please tell me what you think.


	15. Conclusion

It's happening

Well, it looks like Sly 4 is coming out. Now, I want it to be acknowledged that this whole fanfiction was theories and hypotheses upon what could happen and what might have been fun to occur in Sly 4.

Anyways, as could have been predicted from the epilogue in Sly 3, this particular title was anticipated by every fan. Time travel was expected, but I admit that I'm surprised we're looking into the past and not the future. Primarily because the past infuences the future, so the big question is what influenced the past to destroy it.

Now, as for actual predictions, despite the fact that Dimitri was in the ever popular commercial for this fourth installment of the series, I do not believe that any of the characters aside from the original four: Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita, will come back. After all, there's only so much space in a time machine, though I don't think Carmelita will neccessarily join, and there are no real hints about any of the others helping as Dimitri was only a house sitter, if he shows up at all. Well, Penelope may show up as well, but I don't think she's going to get as much gameplay as in previous games as she might have to stay in central command to make sure she can pull the others through time properly.

The only characters I might see even alluded to, again, would be Panda King and General Tsao. Rather, their ancestors, as they were both discussed as coming from prominent family lines (which is curious, as Panda King was born poor on the streets, according to original materials from Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus). This is very much a long shot, but it's the only reference I could see being made to previous games.

Now, I know everyone's going to say it's impossible as there's already a tiger character, but after I heard El Jefe's name from the get go... I would never have associated him with China. More like South America with his Spanish name and Cuban stylism. El Jefe does look like he will be an interesting boss, though, and I would greatly enjoy getting to fight him. As for the other bosses, I think they'll be based on various historical figures as it has been alluded to with El Jefe in some reports I've read.

Really, the only disappoint I have is Sly's new armor. Not so much the armor with all the crazy powers adn skills you can now use with it are bad or take away from the game, so much as it seems as though Sly is the only one who gets a power like this. Granted, Bentley's agility went up with his wheelchair acquisition and Murray can now do some hoodoo. However, it would be nice to see that Bentley and Murray get something interesting out of this, too, aside from just Sly getting superpowered.

I wish I could seriously come up with better predictions, but... I just don't know where to go. If I had seen shadows. Had a more verbal clue, I might be able to make some real predicitions. Well, I guess there is one. If El Jefe is not the first boss of the game, then I would put my money on him being the third or fourth boss of about five to seven. I just don't think they'd reveal a late boss this early, and he seems too impressive for a first level goon.

Anyways, play well, my friends!


End file.
